What's the Meaning of Fear?
by Tiffani Foster
Summary: Santana's family moves into an old house, here she meets Brittany, one of her fathers patients. There's something different about her and Santana wants to find out, even though it's a bad idea. Brittana/Based on American Horror Story.
1. The Perfect House

The house was perfect.

Even the part when the realtor said that the past family died here.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the past residents of the home died here, the daughter and mother."

"I don't believe in ghosts, nor am I afraid of them. That's stupid." I rolled my eyes, and stared at the counter tops in the kitchen.

"Honey, please. Do mind telling me how the people died here, I mean I wouldn't want to be living in a Murder House." My mothers tone was soft when she spoke to the realtor.

"Um, well you actually do live in the towns Murder House." I found it funny, the town Murder House? What bullshit are they pulling here.

"Oh, well that's quite intense. Why is it called the Murder House, how did the past owners die?" My mom said cautiously I could see the dark Latin hair sticking up on her arms.

"Mom, please. There's no such thing as ghosts, I don't believe in this Murder House shit, this house is amazing, I like it." I just wanted to get this house hunting over with, and it doesn't help my fathers not here, he'd buy the house automatically, I mean seriously. He doesn't care about these stupid stories.

"Okay, I understand Santana but I'd like to know the history of our future home." She smiled at me when she said the last part.

"Finally, and you know that seems like a good idea, let's see what so scary about this house." Apparently my humor was not funny, since the realtor kept giving me dirty looks.

"Well, if you insist I'll share my part of what I know. The past family the daughter was what you'd call crazy. She wasn't okay she had seen doctors, and psychiatrists, everything they all said the same thing. "I'm sorry miss, there's nothing we can do." She was a pathological liar, she had many compulsions, they said she saw and heard things, there was a reason she'd do something or why she couldn't do a certain thing, she'd do things she wasn't suppose to and her answer ] was "He told me too, why can't I stop." She'd begin to sob uncontrollably. "Why does everyone hate me, is there something wrong with me?" What the fuck is this lady talking about she's crazy. I swear even if this is true this girls psycho maybe she should talk to my father I mean he is a psychologist. I looked over to my mother, nervously sipping her coffee, terrified. This is amusing.

"She went to school one day and killed 14 students no one knows why, and she didn't even the students she then ran home and killed her mother, her cat and herself. The police showed up to a bloody mess. 17 people died, that day. January, 27th,1994."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! That's my birthday." I looked over to my mom she was shaking her head.

"Language, and it's just a coincidence. Calm down." I rolled my eyes, she was right.

"Well, that was insane. Chicks got issues, but I don't care we're still getting the house." I stared at my mom.

"Yes honey, we are. But are you sure you wouldn't want to reconsider?"

"No mom, I messaged dad sent him pictures, he loves it. He even has an office to see his patients up stairs you know this place is perfect. Maybe some freaky shit happened here, nothing a little Lopez action couldn't fix." I winked at my mom, her lips curled upward in a smile.

"Fine, you're right. Miss Corcoran, we'll take it." She gave us a forced smile.

"Great! You'll need to sign some forms and everything will be settled. You may begin to move in right away."

Finally, something I've always wanted to happen a new start in a new town and I get to live in the towns Murder House, awesome.

Three days have passed, my dad finally came back from being in Boston with a patient, and he moved everything and we settled in. I luckily got mystery girls murder room.

Today was also the lucky day I start school. Too bad, I got stuck being the new victim.

I guess at this school, it's okay to fucking slushy people. I mean, seriously. The reason my parents moved was because I was getting bullied and needed a new environment, but you know what I'm not going to let these people get to me this time. I'm going to stay strong. Well I'll try.

"Santana!" My dad called my from the attic.

"Yes, Papi?" I shouted headed towards the sound of his voice.

"Come help me with some of these boxes that were left up here." He sounded happy as if he found something good. I looked inside the attic there was no one there, there was an open box though, I walked towards it and rummaged through the old newspaper clipping and photos.

"Dad?" No answer. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and laughed. A burlap sack, which had a frown drawn on it and two slits cut so the person could see through and a prison jumper but instead of the original orange, it was all black.

"So funny, that's a cheesy ass costume. I see grandma's dress scarier then that" "Oh, come on Santanita have some fun, get scared once in a while." He pulled off the sack, and rubbed the dust of his black hair which is beginning to tint gray.

"Well, it's hard to get scared if nothing scares me. Was there anything you actually needed help with, or were you just trying to scare me, which ended up a complete and utter fail." I flashed him a Lopez smile, and he just nodded his head.

"One day, I will get you. But, I need to change out of this suit now, my next patient should be here." He said calmly.

"Girl or Boy?" I asked him, curiously.

'Girl, and no, you will not have sexual relations-"

"Dad! Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean every girl I see I'm going to pounce on, give me some credit!" I sighed loudly.

"I know honey, I'm just pulling you leg, you know. Come on, it's dusty up here." He patted my shoulder , and we left the attic.

"_Run. Your going to die." The voice was raspy, and the breathe heated the back of my neck, and sent a chill down my spine._

"Did you say something, Papi?"

He shook his head, and I got jittery. "_¿Estás bien." _

"_Si, si._" I smiled at him. "I thought you had said something."

He nodded, headed towards the door, and I went to the kitchen. My mother was sitting at the table with a short haired blonde woman and a little girl, who seemed to have Down Syndrome.

"Ah, Santana come her meet are new neighbor and her daughter." My mother gave me the "these people are nuts tone." Great this is all I need now crazy neighbors.

"This is Sue, and this is her daughter Becky."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Santana." I reached out my hand to Sue, and she gave it a tight squeeze.

"The pleasures mine, _Santana._" The way she said my last name like it was some sort of foreign name. I gave her a cock-eyed look, which she just brushed off.

"I'm glad to have new neighbors it was a tragedy what happened here, it's happened every time someone but the house, either there's a murder, a suicide attempt. Very sad, honestly." She frowned, down but looked, over at Becky and smiled.

"Your going to die." Becky laughed and said, spitting on the table top.

"Excuse me, but I'd prefer if you didn't come in here and say I'm going to die, or bring up people dying in my home." My mother said, nervously. I just watched Sue, her staring at my mom with her glassy eyes.

"I understand, I best be going. Just remember this house, how would you say, has _feelings._" She then took Becky thanked my mother for coffee, and went to home.

"Feelings my ass, what the fuck is wrong with these people seriously!?"

"Santana! _Escuchar Aquí! Calmarse y ver su language, estoy poniendo nerviosa." _

"Mama, it's okay. These people are just trying to scare us, it's like an initiation, okay? They'll stop, and then we can live normally."

I hope…

_I ran, ran as fast as I could. I looked down at my hands, bloody, the sign of murder. I'm a monster. Why, what did I do they're my friends. Wait, they __**were**__my friends until-until, I murdered them. I stopped at the front door of the school. I had no where but home to go, what would my mom think. It doesn't matter what she thinks any, she's to worried about the baby that's coming. What I'd do to kill that __**thing. **__I could feel the blood rushing against my skin, my head pounding, I knew what had to do. Home it's the only place. I'll have to accept the fact there, if I make it. I slammed the door open, and ran. The sound of my cross trainers on the cracked cement was all I could hear, or maybe that was my heart pounding in my ears. A run that would take at least fifteen minutes took me a matter of what felt like seconds. My breathe was choppy, my blonde hair patted back sweaty, my hands bloody, even my face had specks of the rust colored liquid. I smelt like murder, this is not me. I opened the grand mahogany door, and awaited for the tears of disappointment. "Mom, mom, where are you, I need to tell you something!" I panicked, she was in the kitchen. She saw me her eyes looked as If she expected it. "Why, you had so much ahead of you, I thought you were getting better." She shook her head. "I love you honey, no matter what but… I can't live with this kind of disappointment. Go to your room, the police will be here in any minute." Tears streamed down on her face, I was crying. But I didn't do what she said, it all happened so fast, I pointed the gun at her. And shot. I killed my own mother, and my stupid to be brother. If she couldn't love me, she definitely wouldn't love him. I went up to my room, sat on my bed near my cat Lord Tubbington who I also shot, I mean I wasn't going to leave him alone, and I needed someone who I love to die with me. The police were coming I could hear them up the stairs, I ready my gun, not to face the door, right to my heart. I couldn't deal with the pain, I deserve this. Once they walk in I'll be dead, no one else will ever be hurt again. The door slammed open, and they looked at me guns pointed ready to pull the trigger but I was faster. It happened in slow motion, I blinked hard, and mentally counted, One. Two. Pull the trigger. __**Dead. **__But, it wasn't over that's when I saw my lifeless body on the floor of my own bedroom. Brittany S. Pierce. I died, but I am still alive. Or maybe, I'm just a ghost. _

* * *

Authors Note;10/25/13

If any one caught on to what I'm basing this fic tell me in the reviews, along with what you think! This is my first fic, that I plan on having more than one chapter on, I hope you guys like it, tell me if there's anything you'd want me to add or what you didn't like I'm always up for suggestions! I plan on having another chapter by Sunday night, if you want it soon! See ya! Have a good weekend. :)

_10/26/13; Also added this story on Quotev, so it'll be updated up there as well. _

~Tiffani.


	2. Empty Eyes

I slammed the door of my room, it was another pointless day at school, my dad was in his office with a patient so it's unlikely he even heard me slam the door, my mother on the other hand, I don't know where she is, hopefully it's not cheating off somewhere cheating on my dad. Again. I looked around my room for my notebook. My bed was messy and off to the side their were still boxes I needed to unpack. I spotted the metal spiral, sticking out from under my pillowcase. The cover was battered and old, I've had it since the eight grade, I wrote in it everyday. Well only on the bad ones. I grabbed a wooden pencil off the floor, and quickly scribbled the thoughts that were racing through my mind.

_Another pointless day at that school. I've only been here two days. They don't even know my name! I haven't even done, anything to them. I'm walking through the hallway, and some toothpick, bleach-blonde bitch, threw a cherry slushy at my face. Again. It stained my new shirt. That fucking bitch. Why? What did I ever do to be hated so much. _

I began crying. I don't know why, I haven't cried since my Abulea died this summer. I just couldn't take it anymore, my mother being a whore, my father paying more attention to his crazy patients then me. I resulted to doing things I shouldn't I mean, its not really my fault. It was my silent cry for help. A cry that only I could answer, and see. My own double life once the doors to my room are closed. I went through my drawers, and began looking quickly for my relief. I found the sharp razor, and held it in my hand. I could almost see my reflection, puffy eyes, empty looking too be loved. Before I did anything, I looked down and saw the thin white scars on my upper arm.

_Disappointment. _

_Loser. _

_Worthless. _

The thoughts that fill me when I look at what I've done. I was about to write on my wrist with the blade, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around as quickly as I could. Instead, of meeting dark brown eyes of my parents. I meet the bluest eyes I've ever seen, but they looked so empty and lonely.

"What are you doing in my room!? Who the fuck are you?" I have never let anyone see my like this, especially not some random girl.

"My names Brittany. You shouldn't do that. It's addicting." She gave me a twisted smile.

"By the way you're doing it wrong if you want to kill yourself." She smiled towards the end of the sentence. And motioned in cuts going up and down on my wrist.

"Listen, _Brittany_ I don't need you coming in her telling me what I should or shouldn't do if you're here to criticize me like the bitches we make me do this, then leave or I will get my dad." I didn't mean to sound harsh but, by the looks of it she didn't find it offensive. She didn't reply quickly, so I took this as a chance to look at her. She had blonde hair a little past her shoulders, she was taller then me by at least five inches. Another thing that I noticed about her is the way she appeared so mysterious. Her large dark green sweater, the short skirt she wore with dark leggings underneath, combat boots that looked like they could be worn by my great-grandfather. She was different. Not a good different either, but I different that I liked.

"Be careful, what you do and say here. Especially in this room Santana." She then took her hand, carefully dragging it against the wall then left. With out letting me to utter another word, she didn't even part with a goodbye. The room now felt empty, it had an eerie feel. I don't know what she did to me, but the empty look in her eyes the crocked smile, it made me feel different. I took the razor and did the thing I've been trying to do since last August. I through the razor out the window, the wind blowing in the dawn, I let go of the blade, it was like a part of me has left. Maybe a good part can join me now.

"Santana, please come down here, your father as well." I knocked on my fathers office, and he emerged from it and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, honey." He gave me a smile as we walked through the hallway towards the staircase.

"Mom, needs us downstairs, I heard her talking to someone so I guess it's a neighbor." I tried to look amused. He just nodded his head. Walking into the kitchen I noticed a petite ginger haired woman, absent mindedly chatting away with my mother about cleaning supplies.

"Honey, this is Emma Pillsbury. She's the houses maid." My mother smiled, she was obviously happy she didn't have to do any cleaning.

"Nice to meet, you both." Her voice was sweet, and caring. She was wearing a dandelion colored dress with white spots. The most interesting thing to her outfit was the white plastic gloves she wore. Talk about germ freak.

"Thank you, the pleasure is ours. I'm Mario, and this is Santana" My father said, extending his hand out to her. She didn't accept, only gave him a simply nod which he was fine with she did the same in my direction.

"I've been in this house longer then most of the owners, they come and go but I stick around. Oh, the messes I've cleaned. I do wish you the best of luck. You never know what can happen." She gave no emotion what so ever when she spoke this time, which sent goose bumps up my arm. My father and mother were faking a laugh, but I know they were terrified on the inside.

"I'll be here every afternoon, besides Sundays."

"Okay, Ms. Pillsbury thank you we appreciate the help." My mother was always so nice to strangers.

"It's not a problem, it is my job." There was honk outside coming from the drive-way. Which I assumed was her cab.

"I best be going, see you tomorrow. Take care." She made her own way towards the door, and left.

"These people have some really twisted humor." I stated out loud.

"Yeah honey, we know."

_I'm never getting better. _  
_Dr. Lopez can try, they all try, and try but it doesn't work. _  
_I want to feel better, I want to be normal, I can't be though. Or that's what the doctors say, but I don't care. If they knew what this house did. This house is intoxicating, it's filled with evil. You breathe it in every minute of the day. It's just like the outside world, the world's a sick place, it's cold, and mean. Everything is. The human species are the most stupid. They come up with all these illusions, happiness, fear, death, life. For what? It all just leads to disappointment in the end. Look at me. I had everything. But, what does it all matter to me now. I'm dead and in a few days, it will be Halloween again, and I'll have to deal with my past as like I do every year. This house is cursed. All the past owners have died here. It will stay that way. The past owners may have died, but they didn't leave. You'll meet them all soon enough. But that doesn't mean you want to meet them. There's only one thing you can do. _  
_Run Santana. Your special, I don't want what happened to me happen to you. Its the inevitable. Hurry. Before it's to late..._  
_Sadly, it already is._

* * *

Author's Note; 10/26/13

Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, this ones a bit short, and early but I just need some where to start before I get really into the story.

It's nice to hear your thoughts, any other characters you'd want me to include, or ideas, suggestions feel free to tell me in the reviews. :)

~Tiffani.


	3. Sessions and Stories

Mr. Lopez sat in the leather seat in front of me. His brown eyes looked intense while he wrote what I was saying on the small notepad.

"What does dying mean too you?" His voice was deep and calm, he looked straight at me.

"Dying. That's an easy one. Dying is being dead." I smiled, if he only knew what it really is.

"Just like that, being dead nothing else? No pain, lost, tragedy." He nodded his head slowly. Left. Right. Left. Right.

"The truth this time Miss Pierce." He put the end of the pen on the tips of his lips.

"Call me Brittany." I clenched my teeth together. I hate when people call me by my last name.

"Dying isn't just death. Dying doesn't have to happen when you're dead. Everyday you can slowly look at your self in the mirror and see yourself more lost then you were the day before. You can tell by the tone of your voice it's slowly softening each given second of the day. Things that made you happy, are now just weak smiles, or forced ones. Slowly you give up. Then nothing's the same anymore!" My voice began to get higher, I was on the verge of tears. I gripped the edge of the wooden seat. I looked away before I started again, at a softer tone this time.

"You lose can lose earrings , money and keys. You can even lose your own memory. But you know what, you can get new ones and make new memories. But, you only have one life. If you lose that then you have nothing. And you can't get it back. Dying is the end of suffering. Cause' all you do in this world is suffer. The world's a horrible place Mr. Lopez. It's not somewhere you want to be. Life's an illusion, that leads us to death."

His eyes were glassy, observing me carefully almost as if I was under a microscope. He rubbed his hands together, and opened his mouth to speak. He looked as if he was watching what he was going to say.

"I understand. Are you afraid of dying? You got quite loud before." I grinned.

"No, I'm not afraid of anything. There's nothing to be afraid of." My grin soon faded, I knew what I was afraid of.

"Are you sure, there's always something. Be honest with yourself." He shifted in his seat. My blue eyes, stared at him and he was getting nervous.

"There's one thing. Not being loved, and accepted, because I'm different…"

"Brittany, do you know why your seeing me?" I knew why I was seeing him, but his reason is not the same as mine.

" Your seeing me because, you are not normal. You have obsession-compulsion disorder, you also seem to be depressed." I looked at him, wow. He is almost completely right.

"And your telling me this because?"

"You need to accept the fact that you need help, I do this to all my patients."

"Okay, I accept the fact. But are you going to help me?"

"I will try my best it is my job, sessions done Brittany you can leave now. You know your way out right?" I nodded my head and left.

Before leaving I made a detour down the hallway towards a voice. The melody was catchy yet daunting, it filled my ears. The voice was raspy, but yet it sounded so perfect.

I reached the door it was slightly open, I peaked in side. It was Santana. I listened as she sang the song.

_Those who are dead, are not dead_

_They're just living in my head_

_And since I fell for that spell_

_I am living there as well_

_Oh,_

_ Time is so short and I'm sure_

_There must be something more_

_ Those who are dead, are not dead_

_They're just living in my head, oh_  
_ And since I fell for that spell_

_I am living there as well, oh_

_ Time is so short and I'm sure_

_There must be something more._

_ You thought you might be a ghost_

_You thought you might be a ghost_

_You didn't get to heaven but you made it close_

_You didn't get to heaven but you made it close_

_ You thought you might be a ghost_

_You thought you might be a ghost_

_You didn't get to heaven but you made it close,_

_You didn't get to heaven but you oh, oh,_

_ Oh, oh,_

_ Those who are dead are not dead_

_They're just living in my head_

_Oh_

The singing stopped she was looking out of her window. I stepped in, ever so quietly. The clapped. Slowly. Startled she turned around, her face had no expression at first but quickly resulted in a scowl.

"What are you doing in my room again?" She walked towards her bed and sat down.

"You have a beautiful voice." I ignored her question. She was different, like me. I could tell. Maybe not quite like me.

"Thank you, would you care to leave now. I'm busy." She opened up a book besides her.

"You don't have many friends, I can be your friend."

"I don't do _friends_." She looked at me carefully.

"Me either, this is a good start." I smirked.

Silence. She just kept pretending to read.

"So, what's your story why'd you move here?" I sat on the bed besides her.

"Mom cheated on my dad, I hated my old school." She had no emotion in her voice.

" Ouch. That sucks. But, much hasn't changed." I recalled the memory of her the day I first saw her.

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"You still hate your school, I saw your notebook. And the scars on your wrist have a story. Everyone's does." I pulled up the sleeves to my gray sweater. Thin white lines were scattered on my wrist and forearm. Her eyes, went big for a moment, as if she found someone she could relate too. I grabbed her hand, she jumped at the sudden contact, my hands were cold, they always are. I pulled the sleeve up from her arm and saw the scars they were only a few days old. She hasn't cut since the day she saw me. She jerked back.

"What's your story then?" She looked at me intensely just like her father.

"My dad, he left. Or maybe he died, I'm still not sure. All I know is I was left with an alcoholic, I don't even know how I'm here it's not like she cares enough." I pointed to a few different scars on my wrist. Finally, the one going vertically.

"This one's being different." She pulled the sleeves on my arm down.

"It's okay to be different, you know. Different people are special."

"I know. I've told you my story now you tell me yours."

"Long story short. Life sucks." I laughed.

"Agreed, but-"

"Brittany! What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing, Dad were just talking!" The shouting was a sign I should leave, the blood was pumping through my veins.

"Leave, please. You shouldn't be here." Of course I shouldn't.

"Mr. Lopez remember that feeling of not being accepted. I'm feeling it again." My voice was loud, and I stormed out of the room. But I was still able to hear his last words.

"Santana, you can't talk to her. She's no good."

_I wouldn't hurt her. _

_I can't hurt her. _

_She's different she's one of us. _

_Well she will be, soon._

* * *

_Author's Note; 12/29/13_

_I'm glad you guys like the story so far, I decided to do this one in Brittany's Point of View just to get the interview feel and one of the many Brittana interactions. I apologize for any mistakes, it's really late and now I have to go and get only 6 hours of sleep great. -_-  
_

_Well, enjoy please review and suggest ideas. And, go on my profile to vote for your favorite ships, other than Brittana so I can write some One-Shots, practice my writing.  
_

_Also the song was, 42 by Coldplay which is amazing. And I think fits the chapter and story perfectly, so go check it out! :)  
_


	4. Invasion

_1968_

_Marley and Kitty sat on the couch, Marley was brushing up on her nurses exam that was going to be given the next day. Kitty sat on the couch beside her, watching some game show. A few of their roommates were coming down the stairs dressed in short dresses and skirts obviously going out to a party. _

"_You sure you lezzies, don't wanna join us, or do you have some plans of your own?" The tallest of the three said, and the others snickered at her comment. _

"_Hilarious, have fun getting the clap." Kitty gave her a look and Marley just grinned. _

"_Something you don't have to worry about." They continued there way to the door and were gone. _

_The house was quiet, but there was a sudden knock on the door. Kitty thought it was the girls again and decided to ignore it, but Marley walked towards the door to check. She looked through the dime sized peep hole, there was a man who had blood coming from what should have been a wound on the side of his head. _

"_I seem to be hurt, can you help me?" His voice was low. _

_Marley slowly opened the door and gestured the man inside, his hair was light brown almost blondish and put up. He sat on the couch while Marley, tried to clean out his cut. He didn't seem to be in much pain, which was confusing. After cleaning some of the blood, Marley noticed there wasn't a wound she began to worry._

"_I can't seem to find the wound were the blood came from, it's not even bleeding anymore…" She looked over to Kitty who was off to the side behind her, she gave her a shrug. The man looked up at her and smiled. He quickly pushed her off of him and grabbed a glass, what looked like a ash tray and hit her besides the head with it. _

_She was knocked unconscious on the couch, Kitty tried to run she managed to jump over the couch, but he had gotten a hold of her and began dragging her up the stairs. _

_Marley woke up on the couch, the man across from her holding a knife. He threw a nurses outfit at her when she looked at him. _

"_Put it on." He demanded. _

_Marley only nodded and she began dressing putting the outfit over her clothes. When she had her arm threw one arm hole, he stopped her._

"_Not over you clothes! Take yours off and then put it on." She began to cry quietly. _

"_I'm only a virgin." He didn't respond only pointing to the outfit, and he was getting impatient. She did what she was told, and slowly took off her shirt revealing her black bra, she then slipped on the nurses on. He then tied her feet and hands together behind her back, while she laid on her stomach on the couch. Slowly she began reciting prayers, he walked up to her and ran his fingers over her face, and grabbed the gold cross that hung below her neck. _

"_Jesus can't save you." He gave her a wicked smile, and walked away. Marley heard a door shut, and she thought he had left and she was going to be okay but she was wrong. He walked behind the couch, and ever so quietly he took out his knife. He then stabbed her in the back six times, she screamed and yelled but no one came, the blood stained her white outfit and she had died. Kitty on the other hand was long dead, the man had brought her to the upstairs bath and drowned her in the tub. _

"Honey, I'll be back by the weekend. Okay, be safe." My dad was going on a business trip again, some big time doctor wants to interview him or something. I honestly don't care.

"Okay, Dad. I will, have fun." I tried my best to seem like I cared. My mom then walked in kitchen holding my dads suitcase.

"I packed all you stuff, you're going to be back by the weekend right?" She walked up and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek, he nodded his head.

"Well it's getting late, I better head out know, bye girls. Love you." We waved him off, and returned the love you.

"Okay, I'm going to my room, goodbye." I gave a glance to my mom, and tried to escape while I could.

"Honey, can we talk for a minute." My mothers voice was soft, I then walked backward into the kitchen, hopefully this wouldn't take long.

"Yes, go on." I gave her an attitude which she just shrugged off.

"Santana, you know I love you, and your father."

"That clearly explains, why you cheated on him and why you don't accept me. Please continue lying too me, or you could finally tell me the truth and then I could go to my room and contemplate if I should forgive you." I was so mad her how could she do this to us, I mean I don't even understand why she would.

"I am still your mother, and I deserve to be treated with respect don't talk to me like that. I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry and that I was being foolish before! Honey, I was going through a hard time before. I didn't know what to do." She had tears in her eyes, okay I'm done with this bullshit.

"Okay, mom. Whatever, I've gone through stuff too, but whatever. I'm going upstairs." I walked up the stairs and even when she called me back I ignored her. I walked into my room, and sat down on the perfectly made bed, which I don't remember making. It must've been Emma, oh the perks of having a maid. I picked up my iPod off the bed side table, casually untangled the headphones which were twisted into a ball. I quickly popped in each headphone carefully checking the difference of left and right. I opened the book that was next to me and begin reading.

Downstairs my mother was sitting at counter enjoying a cup of tea, there was a knock on the door my mother went and looked through the peep hole, the woman had a spot of blood on the side of her head.

"I'm hurt can you help me." Her voice strained my mother cautiously just announced through the door.

"I'm going to go call for help, just say there." She went quickly in the kitchen and looked for her phone it should have been in the little cup, which acted like a holder but it wasn't. I walked down the stairs, and saw her frantic, the banging on the door continued.

"Mom, get the door already!" I went to the door.

"Santana, she yelled trying to be quietly, go to your room call the police and stay in their until I say come out."

"Stop over reacting mom, just open the door, and I'm hungry."

"Here take this, Sue made it for you this morning." She handed me a plate, and pushed me up stairs.

"Now go." I walked up the stairs, and before entering my room I put the cupcake in front of my door. Hell no am I eating anything that came from that woman's house. I emptied the contents of my bag which should have had my phone but it didn't.

"Fuck." Where'd it go I thought to myself.

Downstairs the banging had stopped, my mom went back to the door to check on the woman but she wasn't there anymore.

I heard a scream coming from downstairs. I turned around and headed towards the door, but I was faced with a girl wearing a black mask. I froze, but didn't make a sound she grabbed my hands and put them behind my back and brought me downstairs. There was three other people all having the same black masks on.

"Alright guys, take the mask off." In front of me there were three psychos each with knives in there hands one with what looked like a glass ash try. What the fuck is wrong with you people.

"Alright, you put this on." She threw a nurses outfit at me.

"What the fuck, I'm not wearing this your crazy!" The guy closest to me tore the shoulder of my shirt.

"You have to and you will!"

"You." The one in the middle who seemed to be the one in charge pointed at me.

"You will be guided upstairs and drowned in the tub." I scoffed, this bitch is not getting anywhere near me. She went over to my mom next.

"You, Will saved for last. Tonight we will be remembering the famous murder of Will Shuester."

"We're not being part of you reenactment, you can leave now" My mother was scared. I was being to be too.

"Come on, put it on you don't want me to." She looked at me and motioned to the outfit, I slowly stood up, when I was face to face to her I pushed her into her goons and ran towards the kitchen. I turned the corner and a hand covered my mouth.

"Get them to the basement." It was Brittany.

"What are you doing here, and you want me to do what?" I was completely confused, but felt relieved that she was here.

"Get them to the basement." She then hid in the shadows and the two girls came and got me.

I was in the bathroom, the tub running. I kept thinking on how I was going to bring them to the basement. The girl in front of me was holding a knife motioning me to go quicker, the second girl walked in eating the cupcake that was in front of my door.

"That was mine, ya know." I looked over at the girl, she just smiled and kept eating, I hope Sue put something in that damn cupcake.

"Alright get in the tub." I stepped in the tub. The warm water running over my feet.

"I feel sick, don't start with out me." She looked like she was going to hurl. This was the time to see if my plan was going to work.

I began laughing and the girl looked at me angrily.

"You think this is funny?"

"Honestly yes, how could you even try to reenact a murder and not even do it the right way?" I looked at her, she was falling for it.

"What are you talking about, this is the second floor bathtub."

"Yeah, but we remodeled everything, the tub in the basement is the one you need, it has a chrome faucet." she looked over at the bath, and shook her head.

"Shit, get out let's go."

We walked down the steps to the basement, I hope Brittany's plan worked. I don't even know if I could trust her, this will definitely prove it.

"You better not be lying to me." I looked at the wall their was the light switch only a few more steps.

"No, it's right around the corner." I quickly pushed her away, and flipped the switch it was dark and I couldn't see if Brittany was down here but then I heard her voice.

"Stupid bitch this way, I filled the bath already for you." Brittany was standing in front of a bath, filled with water, I stayed far against a wall seeing what was happening making sure that psycho couldn't see me until Brittany signaled me it was okay to go.

The killer slowly made her way towards the tub, Brittany looked up and motioned me to go. I ran swiftly ran up the stairs meeting with my mom, we ran as fast as we could out of the house.

_Sue, Emma and I were facing the two motionless dead bodies on the floor. _

"_Was this of your doing, Brittany?" Sue kept her face to the ground. _

"_No, no it was them." I looked over at her, and she nodded slowly._

"_We need to get rid of the bodies now if you want them to keep treating me." My voice was emotionless. _

"_Alright, I'll get the shovel, you get the bleach." Emma walked away and Sue followed shaking their heads. _

_I just wanted to keep her safe. I had too. They deserved it, I mean they haven't done anything wrong yet. _

_I looked down at the bodies, another two that died here in the Murder House…_

* * *

_**Authors Note;**_**01/31/13**_  
_

Hey guys ! I hope you like this chapter, I just finished watching tonight's episode of Glee, it was pretty decent besides there was NO Brittana. :'(  
But, it's okay since there end game. I'll have a new chapter updated hopefully by Saturday night not quite sure, but read this one tell me if you like it.

Review, give me some suggestions and Ideas, and go on my profile and vote on my poll! :)

Thankss! Byeee guys.


	5. Are you Scared?

"Are you scared now?" Brittany looked at me, while lighting the cigarette that preoccupied my lips as she spoke. I was skeptical at first thinking it was some sort of hoax, I mean it's almost Halloween. Then, Brittany showed up and that made me think maybe she set it up but, she seemed genuinely nervous, I'm still shaky on the whole situation but I'm not scared.

"No, I was nervous and all, but I'm fine now. Thank you by the way for saving me and my mom, but…" I trailed off thinking of how she could've been in my house or how she got in.

"You're wondering why I was in your house?" She raised an eyebrow. And smiled, she took the cigarette from my mouth and put it to her lips, slowly breathing out watching the smoke slowly rise, and disappear into the air before she spoke again.

"I was there because, well it's simple." She leaned closely into my face. I felt my heart rate increase slowly,

"I came to see you." Her warm breathe hit my face, sending the hairs on the back of my neck to stick up. I smiled lightly.

"So you came to see me at 10'o clock at night? Randomly, not creepy at all, another question though, what happened to them?" Brittany's face suddenly fell, she looked up at the vines growing on the side of the old brick wall.

"Nothing, I just, uh scared them away, they won't be back." She looked at me and nervously smiled.

"Um, good." I started to get nervous.

"Hey we should do something fun!" The outburst was random, but on the inside I was glad she did say it, I like hanging out with Brittany, she gets me. I smiled at her, signaling her to continue.

"Meet me in the basement, at mid-night." I looked at her, she seemed into the idea so I went along.

"Okay, what are we going to do?"

"You find out later." She winked at me and left. She pushed herself off the brick wall, and while walking away took her and brushed it through my hair. I felt my face heat up at the interaction, and watched her as she walked away not turning back.

I walked into the kitchen my mom was in the kitchen with my dad and two people who looked unfamiliar to me. Scattered on the table was about twenty pumpkins, my father was carving one and he seemed to be having fun.

"Hey sweetheart, come meet Kurt and Blaine." I looked over at the two men, the taller one of the two, Kurt had blonde-ish hair with blue, gray eye color. The other was the completely opposite. Blaine was shorter had black hair which was gel black and dark brown eyes, he was also wearing a bowtie which had ghosts on it. Cute.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Santana." I gave a small wave, and was returned with a small smile from both.

"We're fluffers, here to make your house look spooky for Halloween, but approachable maybe get some potential buyers, huh?" Blaine was obviously more charismatic, he smiled and continued to work on his pumpkin, which I had no idea was suppose to be.

"That's the plan, would you like to help Santana there's enough pumpkins to go around." My mother obviously wanted me to spend time with her, and my father but I'll pass. I nodded my head and quickly resulted on going to my room.

_2010_

_Blaine walked into the kitchen Kurt was at the kitchen table there were pumpkins scattered over the table. Kurt was focused on one, carving slowly and perfectly into the hard orange skin. _

"_I'll be back at four, Sam called he needs help with something." _

"_Oh, have fun. Be safe, the condoms are in the bathroom." Kurt rolled his eyes, and paced looking for the bag of apples he bought which, we not appealing. _

"_On your way home, bring some Gala apples, these Granny Smiths are just not cutting it." He scoffed, and tossed the apple on the table. _

"_You should get a costume too, and not a stupid 'CVS' vampire one." Blaine had stopped listening when he heard him say condom, he was accusing him of cheating. _

"_Why, would I need to know where the condoms are?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed at Kurt. _

"_Don't play stupid Blaine, I know you're screwing your guppy mouthed best friend, I never even knew he was gay. Congratulations on turning him." Kurt feigned shocked looked. _

"_You know what Kurt, I am screwing him and it feels good, because you know what, I don't need someone who cares more about today's gossip and latest fashion, I didn't want to marry a desperate house wife! I wanted to marry someone who loves me which you clearly don't!" _

"_Then leave!" Kurt yelled, slamming the carving knife on the table. _

"_Oh wait, you can't because we spent every penny on this stinking house that isn't doing us any good!" _

"_I'm trying to sell this house, have fun throw a party do you care! Obviously not." Kurt sat down on the chair besides him, he sank slowly in the cushion. Blaine furiously shook his head and left the room. _

_Kurt had his hands buried in his face, when he heard footsteps approach him. He looked him and saw, what he thought was Blaine in a costume. He had a burlap sack over his head, wearing a solid black prisoners jumper. Kurt stifled a laugh. _

"_Funny, it's very scary." The man didn't say anything he only tilted his head slightly. _

"_Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you and I'm sorry for everything. I'm so stressed I'm going to see a doctor next week." _

_Kurt walked towards the man. He pushed against the wall and slid over a table that held small decorations and picture frames, they all came crashing to the floor. The man, grabbed him and pushed his head under the water that was filled with Granny Smith apples. He was under water for a matter of seconds when an immensely loud crack echoed in the room, the man dropped Kurt and his lifeless body on the floor. Seconds later Blaine walked in dressed in a superman costume, but he wasn't meet with Kurt but, the murderer. He jumped on him, sending the array of pumpkins to the floor, the man looked around he pushed Blaine towards the wall which mad various of plates crash onto his head, giving the Burlap man to grab a fireplace poker. When Blaine turned around the man aimed forward with force, the poker swiftly went through the short mans side, he pulled it out, and Blaine stumbled forward. He placed his hands on the wound where blood pooled out slowly, staining his shirt, he tried swinging at the man again but had no strength. The man took the poker and looked at Blaine sprawling on the floor, struggling, he smiled which could not be seen, he gave him another wave before, taking the poker and stabbing him again in his heart. It was fatal. Both, Blaine and Kurt died that day. Another two dead in the Murder House. _

**_But if they died why were they here again? _**

I tip-toed quietly down the steps towards the basement, the steps were old and dusty and creaked whenever my weight was applied.

"Brittany." I called her name, so she could come since she wanted to meet up with me.

" Britt, come out, come out where ever you are." I looked around and couldn't find her I stepped away from the steps and look at the back door. She wasn't there. I turned around, and my eyes widened. A man dressed in the same outfit my dad had on to scare me, the old sack, the prisoner suit. The persons hands covered my mouth and pushed me against the stair case, I struggled to get lose. Finally I heard, giggling coming from underneath the mask. _Brittany. _I slapped her arm, while she took off the mask off revealing her face which was inches away from mine. The feeling in my stomach was happening again, I liked her, I knew that much, every time we talk she unlike everyone else, understands me and cares. Well does a good job of acting like she does at least.

"You're an asshole." I looked at her, she was still laughing.

"That's okay cause' I scared you." That's what this was about.

"No you didn't." I looked at her assuring.

"Really, I'm sure I did, I can hear your heart pounding through your ears." I shook my head, even though she's right. I was kind of scared. Suddenly she took her hand and placed it over the pulse point in my neck. Her hand was cold, but it made me feel warm. My pulse quickened, and she felt it. She leaned in closer, and whispered in my ear.

"How 'bout now." It was soft and her breath it my ear running a chill down my spine. I nodded my head to the side. Her face was at mine again, and her hand was still on my neck but slowly, went further up and reached my cheek. I leaned my face towards hers, and for the first time our lips meet. And it felt good. Almost too good, her lips were soft and gentle as if she was afraid to hurt me. She slowly, left mine and I could feel the warmth leave and I desperately wanted it back. We stood there still, and quietly our foreheads touching.

_My mom always told me I wasn't capable of feelings but, she's wrong. _

_Because, I do have feelings, maybe not towards everything and everyone but definitely towards Santana. _

_I want to be with her forever, I wonder if she'd do the same. If she didn't wouldn't know what to do, I'd be devastated. _

_Then again, I could always make her. Subliminally of course. _

_I have to make sure, I'm careful though. _

_I've been waiting for this, forever. I don't want to ruin it, and I can't let her find out about me either. Then she'll run away. _

_They always run away.._

* * *

_Author's Note;  
_

_Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! I'd appreciate if you guys reviewed to know if it's good or bad spent a long time thinking how to come up with this chapter. Well, have a read. See ya! _


	6. Date

_1922_

_The first owners of this house were a young couple, Noah Puckerman had built this house, and worked here in the basement. He was a doctor, he took care of girls who have done things that could lead them into trouble, just like what happened to his wife, Lucy. He and Noah, have a little girl Beth, who's the age of three. Lucy had given birth to her when she was sixteen, and was kicked out from living with her parents and that's when her and Noah got married and had the house built for them. One day, a patient of his told her boyfriend what had happened, he as any other was not very happy. That night, Mrs. Lucy Fabray had received a very abnormal phone call. The man's voice was raspy on the other end as he spoke, __**"**__**An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." **__She was very bewildered at this strange phone call, she looked at her husband Noah who was on the couch drinking, which had soon become to much of a habitat. _

"_Noah, I just received a very strange phone call from an unknown man." Her husband just blankly nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly a shrill scream came from upstairs, it was Beth. Lucy ran up the stairs as quickly as she could, her high heels clicking against the hard wood flooring. She reached her daughters bed room, the window was open, and her bed empty. Lucy looked out the window, and to her dismay was a ladder, but no trace of the man who had taken her beloved daughter. "Noah!" _

_Days had passed and Lucy and Noah waited for ransom demands, nothing came but a knock on the door. "I can not believe this Noah, this is all your fault." Noah just nodded his head, and went to the door. Slightly intoxicated he answered the door and saw there were two constables holding a box where on the front had the word evidence written in black block lettering. "What is the meaning of this?" The officer only nodded his head towards the box. Noah put his hands in the box and discovered jars filled with his daughter. Her arm, her leg, her other arm, her other leg. All surgically removed, shocked Noah stumbled backwards, Lucy saw her husbands actions. "What is it?" The officer just pushed her aside. "Nothing a mother should ever see, please step aside." She didn't listen she just quickly pushed him away and looked at the contents in the box. When she saw what it was she gasped and quickly began sobbing she couldn't believe her eyes. Her husband Noah, used all his surgical skills to see if he could cheat death. When he was working on his daughter, Lucy came down the steps with a silk white cloth in her hands. "Noah, I want to bury Beth in this, don't you think it's lovely?" She walked into his office and saw that he had one of her daughters precious arms in his hands slowly stitching the arm and hand together. "Noah, wha-what are you doing to our baby!" Her words were muffled by the sobs that escaped her mouth. _

_Lucy was sat at the large dining table alone polishing silver wear speaking to herself. When Noah came into the room, she looked at him stained white apron wide blood shot eyes. "I can't believe I'm wearing the dress that I wore to my mothers funeral to my own daughters, and look what you did Noah, we must forgo the open casket, since our daughter now looks like a mutation." She shook her head at her husband. "Lucy dear, listen to me. There will be no funeral, I did it. Our baby is upstairs waiting for." She smiled at her husband headed for the babies nursery to see if the words he spoke were true. When she reached the nursery she was meet with a monster, not her child. _

_She went down to the cellar, to meet her husband, her chest had red claw marks all over. _

"_Noah, that thing that is upstairs is not a baby, it's a monster. I tried to kill it." He began to shake his had, and open his mouth. "But, it didn't work we must alert the media, so they can see your amazing creation." Noah smiled and stood up and went to embrace his wife. "Thank you, thank you." He leaned his head on Lucy. She stood there and quietly and reached from behind her back in which she reveled a silver revolver, as Noah's head was buried in her chest. She slowly raised the gun and pointed it his head. She placed a light kiss on his head, the pulled the trigger. The blood splattered over the table and he laid dead on the floor. Quietly Lucy looked at what she had done, and took the gun and placed the end in her mouth and pulled the trigger, the bullet came through her head and the blood splattered all over the wall behind her. The entire Puckerman/Fabray family had died in the newly built house in a matter of months. _

_Present Day_

I walked into my room, and headed towards the front of my bureau. I had a strange feeling that someone was watching my, but I just played it off. I was about to go sit on my bed when a hand grabbed at my ankle. I let out a yelp. Suddenly, Becky appeared from under the bed.

"What are you doing in here!?" I caught up my shaky breath and just looked at her as she climbed up from underneath my bed.

"I wanna be a princess." She looked at me and smiled.

"Um, okay?" I was confused, what the fuck was I suppose to do doesn't she have a mom.

"You're a pretty girl, make me pretty so I can look like a princess, pleaseee." She dragged out the last word, and gave me puppy dog eyes. I couldn't say no, and I feel bad, so why not.

"Thank you, Becky. Come on sit up here, and I'll make you look prettier then you already are. Just promise me, you won't come here and hide again." She nodded her head; I began looking in my drawers for makeup.

After about, twenty minutes of looking for make-up and bickering with Becky on what colors to use I had finally made her look like she wanted. Before she left she gave me a hug which at first surprised me. I now was alone again in my room, it was Halloween and I decide that I wasn't going to go out trick-or-treating because I find it childish. My mother was dressed in a witches outfit which, I thought was prettier creative fro my mom, I don't think she's ever dressed up for Halloween.

"Oh, great look who it is. The wicked witch of the Murder House, could you have put a little effort in finding a costume!" He began pacing through the common area of the house. My dad walked up behind her, wearing a Dracula costume, similar to the one that I wore when I was like seven.

"Oh, don't fear, Count Dorkula is here to save the day. Serious people, what do you think people are going to think when they see you to dressed up in these stupid outfits!" My dad looked shocked.

"What's wrong with our costumes?" He was worried.

"Nothing, never mind. Come we need to finish decorating the bobbing station- what is this?" Kurt pointed to the Granny smith apples in the bucket of water.

"Kurt it's okay." Blaine tried to comfort him, knowing something was about to happen.

"They didn't have Gala apples, so I just brought these." My dad shrugged taking a bite out an apple.

"What is wrong with you! We needed Gala apples, I don't care if the store didn't have any you find one that does!" My dad was taken back.

"Well, I don't appreciate you coming in my house and yelling at me, leave." My dad pointed towards the door. They both nodded their heads.

"You'll get what you have coming to you." And then they leave through the back door.

I walked into the kitchen my mom, had her face buried in her hands.

"Mom, you okay?" She didn't answer.

"Mom." She didn't answer. I walked up to her and shaked her awake, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey dear, how are you?" I looked at her confused.

"Mom, are you okay, you seem out of it?" She smiled and said she was fine. She stood up, and when she tried to take a step she almost toppled to the floor.

"Mom!" I helped her up, and called for my dad.

"What is it, what's wrong with your mother?!" I looked at how flustered he looked.

"I- uh I don't know take her to the hospital she basically just fainted on the floor." I motioned for him to hurry, my mom seemed to be getting more disorientated.

"Santana, will you be fine if I take your mother" I nodded my head.

"Okay, stay in you room, keep your phone close and don't open the door to anyone, okay. Love you."

"Okay, dad. Love you too." He then quickly ran out the door, holding my mothers hand until her reached the car.

I did what I was told and went to my room, after a while of listening to music I heard a knock on the door, that gradually got louder until it sounded like the person was breaking the door down.

"Holy fuck, I'm coming!" I stepped in front of the door, and peeked through the door, there was a group of teenagers they were bloody, certainly dressed up as zombies.

"Open up! Come on, I know your in there!" The words came from a tall goofy looking kid, not intimating at all but I still refused to open the door, I just listened to them continue breaking down my door. I ran to my room, and sat on my bed. The banging and threatening had stopped, finally. I was seriously getting freaked out of this house. I heard little taps at my window, when I looked out it, I saw Brittany. I hadn't seen her since our last encounter which still has my heart racing when ever I see her.

"Hey Brittany!" I smiled at her and she motioned me to come down. I nodded in agreement. I jumped from my the balcony of my window, to a tree and slowly climbed down. Suddenly I was faced with Brittany.

"Nice, to see you again, what do you have in stored for me this time?" I looked at her and she smiled at me before she spoke she grabbed my hand. Her hand was soft and bigger compared to mine, but our hands fit together perfectly.

"We are going on a date." She looked at me her blue eyes piercing, and since the first time I meet her they don't look so empty.

* * *

Author's Note;

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried incorporating some more Glee with the American Horror Story theme. I'd like to hear if you guys liked it, and next chapter should be up by Friday night. Kinda busy with school. Please review.

See ya! :)


	7. Haunted

"_We are going on a date." She looked at me her blue eyes piercing, and since the first time I meet her they don't look so empty._

* * *

It took me a few seconds to actually grasp what Brittany had just said, she had said we're going on date. I was confused, but I liked how spontaneously straight-forward she was. She looked at me, she was obviously waiting to hear what I had to comment about the idea.

"So are you coming?" She looked at me and smiled gesturing towards the sidewalk.

"Of course, but where could you possibly be taking me, it's midnight and Halloween?" I gave her a smirk.

"The beach obviously." She gave me a grin then gently pulled me forward into a hug. She curled her arms around me and smiled down on me. I carefully smelled her hair which smelled like vanilla, the only unusual thing about the hug was it was over before it even started. She untangled herself from me and carefully grabbed my hand in hers as we walked side by side silently in the night.

The sand was cold, and the sound of the water crashing on the shore and rocks were peaceful. Brittany had a fire going, and every once in a while you could hear the snap of the wood and you could see the little copper colored embers fall swiftly until disappearing into the air.

"I used to come here a lot when everything was just to much to handle, I remember feeling so alone, and hated and it felt like I was being buried alive, and this was the only safe place where I could actually just sit and breathe, cause' it's so peaceful." Her voice was soft, and what she had said contained a lot of meaning in it, she seemed vulnerable and I admired that. I repositioned myself, taking her hands in mine, and leaning my head on her shoulder. Her slowly curled up into a smile, which made my insides happy.

"High school sucked for me. I used to come here and just look out into the ocean, and think this is it for me. There's so many high school dropouts who achieved, why can't I.

I mean, screw high school I can be whatever I want, high schools just their, there isn't one moment were I wish I could relive it." She let out a slow breathe her nose, and I took in the words she said wisely, and I understood them, they were exactly my thoughts sometimes. I wanted to say something but I couldn't I was to over whelmed so I did the next best thing. I leaned for and gently pressed my lips to hers, she didn't abject because we continued kissing, she slowly put her hands on my waist and it sent a chill down my spine, I started to get the butterflies in my stomach again and I smiled more into our kiss. She slowly poked her tongue and licked my bottom lip, before I knew it her tongue and gained entranced and was gliding softly on the sides of cheeks, while my tongue did the same to her. The kiss was meaningful, and heated which was probably how I ended up laying down in the sand, we had detached out lips from each other but she continued pressing soft kisses on my neck, while I giggled.

The sound of a twig snapping, snapped us out our trance. In the distance I could see I group of teenagers, dressed in zombie costumes.

"Those were the kids that were at my door!" I said, Brittany just looked pale.

The kids walked towards us, while me and Brittany stood up there were only four of them, a boy with glasses in a wheelchair, who was wheeled by a black girl, an Asian girl, and the last one was a tall guy who looked like a football player most likely because he was wearing a varsity jacket. They gave Brittany glares, and smirks and I was getting confused.

"There's a lot of beach guys, leave us alone." Brittany seemed to act calm, and pay no attention as she stood up, but the football player just stood in front of her.

"Finally come out of hiding, Britt?" He gave her a disgusted face, and stepped back a bit.

"Listen here, I have no idea who you are but get your asses moving." I felt Brittany's hand on my shoulder as we watched the group of kids in front of us.

"I can't believe you actually showed your face." The Asian girl spoke up.

"I thought you would have worn a mask-"

"Not really, into Halloween." Brittany interjected while the black girl was talking.

"We know, but this is different, you're on a date. Right?" She tolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone, guys." Brittany's faced tensed up. The foot ball player stepped forward.

"Let's shot him right between the eyes." He then motioned to the fake gun wound on his forehead.

"Or we could drown him." It was the Asian girl again.

"So hardcore, what prank are you trying to pull, I'm seriously holding back going all Lima Height on your sorry asses." I pointed at them all, giving them a glare. They were seriously ruining my night.

"Why does she get to have a girl friend, I don't have one." The boy in the wheelchair spoke up, but it was hard to understand, he looked as if he had is mouth shot and blood spilled over his ugly sweater.

"Good question, right? I haven't had a girlfriend or sex in years. But she does." He pointed towards Brittany sending her a scowl.

"Alright we're leaving." With that me and Brittany ran off towards my house.

We reached my house, and sneaked back into my room. It was pretty easy considering my parents were arguing something about my dad seeing calls from a former guy my mom slept with. I shut the door to my room, and Brittany sat on my bed and fiddled with the ends of her sleeves.

"Okay, explain to me what just happened?" I seriously wanted to know why those kids hated her.

"I don't know, I don't even know who they are." She looked at me seriously, as if she didn't know who they were, I just couldn't believe it.

"Then why do they hate you?" I gave her a stern look.

"I-I don't know. Their just high school jerks, there popular and like to be assholes to people like you me you understand that right?" She stuttered before saying the sentence.

"I understand it but-" I stopped and looked out my window, those assholes followed us.

"This is bullshit, they followed us here? I'll be back." I went to my desk, and grabbed something to defend myself just incase, the closest thing was a pair of scissors, but that will do.

I walked out the front door, and saw them each sitting on the porch.

"Look guys, he sends his girlfriend out here, cause' he's too much of a baby to show his face." It was the footballer.

"And, look she was a pair of scissors, she's gonna make us snowflakes." The black was standing behind the cripple, and rolling her eyes at me.

"Alright, just leave my house, cause' I don't give a fuck you all are and if you don't I will call the fucking cops. Goodbye."

"Call them now, you'd need them." The jock was standing in front of me, and he looked less intimidating then the Pillsbury Doughboy.

"She's just a stupid slut, she doesn't even care what she did to us!" It was the Asian, okay this is getting out of hand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She doesn't know what that bitch did to us, listen here sweetheart. Have you not heard about what happened at McKinley high?" I looked at the black girl, as she spoke.

"I just moved here." I deadpanned.

"Well, read a newspaper, pick up a yearbook we're kind of famous here." They each formed a circle around me, and I gripped my scissors tighter.

"Let's put her out of her misery." It was the boy in the wheelchair.

"Leave her alone!" Brittany came through the front door, and I motioned past the losers and stepped beside her.

"Go inside Santana." She looked at me here eyes pleading. I just shook my head.

"There going to hurt you, no." She just ignored me.

"You guys, want to talk. Catch me first!" She quickly jumped of the step and started running. The group of teens ran after her, even the boy in the wheelchair, he was pretty quick wheeling himself along almost faster than the others. I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed 911.

"Hello, there's a bunch of kids after my girlfriend. I think their going to hurt her." I smiled at myself fro accidentally calling her my girlfriend, but after what's been going on so far tonight, I think that's where we're at.

A pair of boney hand gripped my shoulders. I turned around and was faced with Sue. What the hell did she want.

"What the do you want crazy?!" I looked a her and saw her eyes were red, from _crying. _

"Come to my house now, Becky's dead. And it's your fault." She gripped my shoulders and she pulled me towards her house.

I was sitting in Sue's kitchen as she poured me a glass of water, which I politely declined.

"She wanted, to be a princess and you made her pretty something that I didn't allow her to be, maybe I should have kept an eye on her while she ran off into the night alone, when I saw here laying in the street motion less my heart I was so shocked, and heartbroken, but I guess it was here time." Sue sat in front of me at the table, looking down at the tiled floors.

"Want one?" She pointed to the cigarette in her hand, I casually took one while she lit the tip of it.

"Becky was the most like me, unlike my other children." I didn't know she had other children, the hell I didn't even know how, I mean where's her husband.

"You had others?" I questioned. She simply nodded.

"Brittany's my daughter, but she can not know about this." What the fuck is going on. The creepy next door neighbor is the mother of my soon to-be girlfriend. Sue began to tear up then gripped my hand.

"You have to promise me you won't tell her, that her sister has passed she wouldn't react well to it. Okay, promise me Santana."

"I promise, but I just don't understand.." I looked at her honestly.

"She's sensitive, very sensitive and I want to protect her. She needs strength, that's why she's taken so with you, she adores your strength." She showed me a picture of Brittany and Becky. They looked cute, but I felt this nagging pain in my chest and I felt very sorry for Sue. Even more so with Brittany. Maybe that was because I loved her.

_I ran and ran, I ran as fast as I could until I reached a deserted parking lot out of breathe. _

_They had caught up to me. _

_I knew exactly who they were but maybe if I pretending to not know them, then maybe they'd go away._

_Forever. _

_But, that will never happen they'll just continue to haunt me. _

_But, I needed to keep Santana safe. _

_I know she suspicious now, and she'll find out soon my secret. _

_I couldn't let that happen. _

_I love her and I want her to love me too. _

_Forever. _

_But, I'm a monster. _

_I killed four teenagers._

* * *

**Authors Note; **Hey guys! Hope ya'll doing well if you're stuck in this blizzard like me, and if you're pretty hungover about Glee Thursday night, I mean the scenes were sweet, but heartbreaking. But have hope! Brittana's endgame. :P _  
_

Please enjoy, and review or give me suggestions! Be safe! :)


	8. The Truth Comes Out

_1994_

_It was a normal Thursday afternoon, the recently started Glee club had meet up for the first time in the Choir room. Everything was going well, until they began to hear gun shots fired loudly down the hall. Finn busted into the room quickly shutting and locking the door and making his way to the other door doing the same. _

"_Are you okay?" The usually silent piano player look at the footballer his white shirt stained with blood. In confusion he looked down nervously. _

"_I'm fi-fine. It's not even my blood she's coming though hide!" His voice was frantic. They all quickly spread out trying to find a hiding spot. Mercedes hide quietly behind a stack of purple choir chairs, and sat on the floor hugging her knees. _

_Artie hid behind the door, he was the most unlucky. Maybe the shooter would spare the handicapped boy. _

_Tina had found the supply closet and hid behind brooms and cleaning supplies, shutting the door, which unfortunately didn't lock._

_Finn hid behind a bookshelf guarding himself with a ruler, which would not come in handy. _

_The footsteps became louder the suddenly stopped when the shooter fiddled with the lock door, which Brad the piano guy guarded shut. Suddenly three gun shots went off, and Brad fell to the floor, but he didn't seem to be dead yet. Unaware of the shooter yet, they slowly made their way around the choir room finding their first victim Mercedes. She took her gun out and slowly pressed the trigger to the side of Mercedes head. She let out a fatal cry before the room was silent again. Quiet sobs gave away the next victim Tina. The shooter slowly opened the door, and saw her cowardly in an Armadillo position. With no mercy the shooter shot her right in chest. The sobs were then muffled until the room was silent yet again. The shooter shut the door to the supply closet then noticed a light which caught her eye. It was from Artie's wheelchair._

"_No, plea-!" He shouted but it came to no help, he was soon shut up by a bullet directly aimed at his mouth. _

_The last student was Finn. He quietly made his way around the bookshelf. Thinking the shooter was on the other side, he was soon wrong. He was face to face with the shooter. It was one of his classmates. _

_Brittany S. Pierce. _

_Her face was solid and her jaw clenched. Her blue eyes, were surrounded by red like she hasn't gotten sleep in days. Finn tried to knock the small gun out of her hand but failed. He was pushed to the floor, as he cowered backwards Brittany smiled and pulled the trigger the bullet becoming lodged in the middle of his skull._

* * *

I haven't seen Brittany since last night and I'm not sure how she made out with those high schoolers, hopefully she's okay. But, I still wondered what those kids were talking about when they said they were "famous". So I let curiosity get the best of me. I understand the meaning of curiosity killed the cat now, because what I found out was not what I was hoping for. As I was typed McKinley High in the search box the suggestions slowly popped up underneath the words. _McKinley High Massacre. _I slowly clicked the linked, and braced myself on what was going to appear on the website. As the screen loaded pictures of four students began to appear. But they weren't just any kids. They were the ones I saw yesterday, but they were suppose to be dead. I shook the thought out of my mind and continued scrolling down.

**Finn Hudson. **_The tall football player. _

**Artie Abrams. **_The kid in the wheelchair_

**Mercedes Jones. **_The black girl. _

**Tina Cohen Chang. **_The Asian. _

I recognized them all, and it said they were all killed during a Glee club meeting, in the schools choir room, the piano guy was injured he was the only one who survived in the room. "_Obviously the person who killed them hated music, or was just completely crazy." _I mentally thought to myself.

When I reached the end of the site I clicked on the last link, it said _Suspect in School Shooting Dead. _When the picture of the person who was accused to be the shooter, it felt like all the air in the room was gone. The shooter was Brittany. But it says that she was shot in her room. I felt like jelly, and the longer I stared at her picture the more it became blurry, and the more clouded my thoughts got. I slammed the lid of the computer, and bolted out the room. Wobbly, I walked down the stairs, calling for my dad.

"Dad? Mom?" There was no answer, but I could smell the faint odor of a cigarette.

I walked inside the kitchen to see Sue. The person I least wanted to see after yesterday, and the news I just discovered.

"Your mothers not here." She didn't even look back when she spoke, she just kept the cigarette in her mouth and her eyes out the window.

"Did you hurt her?" I don't know why I said that but you could never know.

"Why, would I do something like that now. She's probably out somewhere." She let out a stifled laugh.

"You found out about Brittany? It was bound to happen." Her voice was cold.

"Leave! Get out of my fucking house. I am not doing this right now." I shouted at her, there were slight tears in my eyes.

"Santana, this house will make you face your insanity. I lived here when Brittany slowly went down the wrong path. It was the house, Santana." Her voice sounded as if she was pleading.

"That's insane, it-it can't be true." I looked at her with dazed confusion.

"Oh, Santana. Stop being so naïve. You're smart. We don't only live in one reality!" I couldn't believe my ears. I don't believe in ghosts, but I went on a date with one. This must be a dream.

"Come on. I want you to meet someone." Sue got up from the chair, and motioned me to follow her towards her house. I followed her because I have nothing left to lose. I already lost all my sanity.

"Santana Lopez, meet Holly Holiday." I walked into Sue's kitchen and was meet with a young blonde woman. I was confused, and looked at the woman awkwardly.

"She's a medium, she can help you." Sue motioned in the kitchen retrieving herself a cup of tea.

" Your confused." Holly looked at me while she spoke.

"No shit I'm confused. I didn't ask for any of this." I looked at her angrily.

" None of us did, but we can't do anything. We're destined to be this." Her hand motioned for me to take a seat.

"Holly here has helped me for years. I found her on Craigslist. Thought she was a phony but she's the real deal." Sue sat done, pouring me a cup of tea.

"Lifetime even interviewed me for a series." She gave me a innocent smirk.

"That's nice what's it called Crazy Medium? Is Sue going to guest star on the show?" I rolled my eyes towards her. This is such bullshit. Why am I still here? Sue motioned to me drink my tea, something about calming the nerves.

"I used to be like you. But then one day I woke up and saw my bloody maid. She had been murdered by her husband. Do you really think I want to see a dead bloody Mexican maid? Of course not. But, I had to. I was chosen." She looked at me and took a sip of her tea.

"There's only one thing you can do. And that's accept the truth. Or go insane. Take you pick." This lady's making no sense.

"What the fuck's the truth then?" I'm beginning to think this is all seat up.

"Some souls stay here until they think what they needed to fulfill is done. Others like Brittany, don't even know they are dead." Oh yeah. This is the truth. Sarcasm intended.

"We need to help her crossover, that's why I sent her to your dad." Sue spoke up this time.

"This-this is all fake everything. The website, I-" I was cut off by Holly, she grabbed my hands.

"Who's Maribel?" She gave me a confused look.

_My Abulea pulled my face close to hers, her face was paler then usually, and her eyes big and empty. I was inches away from her face when she quietly said in a hoarse voice. "Can't accept you. Never going to accept you." She then slowly closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off into an eternal sleep. _

"What does, Never, going to accept you mean?" Tears threatened my eyes, I couldn't do this not again. I stood up abruptly from the chair and ran out of her house, not looking back.

_1994_

_There was a pounding on the door as Sue walked towards it. As she opened it a team of armed police men were there, wearing helmets and SWAT vests. The unmasked man in the front spoke loudly and quickly._

"_Does Brittany S. Pierce live here?" His voice was commanding. _

"_Yes, she's my daughter why?" Sue was confused and gave him a shocked look._

"_Go in!" The man ordered his men as Sue was then bombarded with a group of men venturing up the stairs towards her daughters room. _

"_NO! Leave her alone! She's just a little girl!" She pleaded but, she was forced on to a wall being calmed down by the unmasked police officer._

_Brittany sat down on her bed, awaiting the arrival the police officers who she knew would be soon here. Her gun was in her sweater that was inches away from her incase she needed it. Which she wouldn't. The loud footsteps invaded the hall and soon her door came crashing down. The guns were all pointed at her the red dots were visible over her black shirt. She slowly got up from her bed, and carefully planned out her next move. She gave a small smirk and raised her hand towards her head and made a hand gun. Her lips pursued as she let out a breathe of air. Suddenly she motioned for her sweater, which contained the gun. But was to late, the twenty guns that were pointed at her shot, and Brittany died. Her mother Sue crying out for her._

* * *

Review and Suggest Ideas! :) Goodnight!


	9. Pills

I ran out the door of Sue's house as quickly as I could and didn't turn back. I didn't know what to do. I mean they just told me that Brittany's a ghost. How is that even fucking possible, but then that would explain all the freaky shit that's been going on in the house.

I took a deep breath in as I walked up the stairs of my front door. I opened the heavy door and quickly shut it behind me. The house felt eerie. Or maybe that was jut me.

I looked straight ahead and it looked like Brittany was here, but then she was gone. I quickly followed her she was headed towards the basement.

"Brittany?" There wasn't an answer.

I continued walking and slowly made my way down the basement steps. I felt my heart rate increase, I was beginning to feel scared. A feeling which has been oddly occurring, over and over again.

"Come out Brittany! This isn't a game." My voice broke in the middle of the sentence. My hands felt sweaty, and my mind kept racing thinking that Brittany's a ghost.

I walked away from the steps further into the darkness, but quickly turned around the sound of snaps came from behind me. I saw two kids running throwing things at the ground. _How did they get in here?_

"Get out of my house!" I yelled towards them, they made no cause and continuing running away. As I turned back the other way, I was meet with two girls, their faces pale with mean looks.

"Look what he did to us!" Their hoarse voices sent a chill down my spine, I quickly stumbled away. This time I was faced with two familiar faces. The people who tried to kill me and mom, this time they looked less pleasant each had gashes and blood stains and cuts over them. They still managed to speak.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I seem hurt can you help me?" She gave me a serious voice. I ran towards the stairs, but nearby was a man with a Mohawk dressed in what looked like a doctors outfit. He stared blankly at me and then said something about the procedure and his wife. It was hard to hear because my heart was beating so loudly you could hear it through my chest as I ran up the stairs.

I slowed down as I reached my room because the sound of music played through the hallway. I opened the door to my room slowly taking a deep breath in hoping now one was on the other side. Thankfully there wasn't. I walked over to my Ipod dock, and quickly turned the music off. The room fell silent which was relieving, but then my breathe hitched. I looked over to my wall were there was a mini white board. In red expo marker was written three words.

_I LOVE YOU. _

I couldn't do this. Not now. Not ever. My knees buckled feel to the floor and kneeled over my bed. Tears escaped my eyes unwillingly. My mind raced what to do, without thinking I grabbed the bottle of aspirin and took three with a big gulp of water. When I didn't feel as if it the aspirins were working I took another three, then another three. Until I had taken the entire bottle. I felt completely weak and tired so I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. The empty pill bottled open besides me, my face red and stained with tears. The last thing I remember was someone calling my name, I think.

* * *

_Oh no. I thought to me self. She's gonna die and it's gonna be my fault, but I couldn't let this happen to Santana. I picked her up off the bed, and then dragged her powerless body across the floor by one of her arms. _

"_Your not going to die, Santana you'll be okay! Please!" I was yelling through the tears maybe she'd wake up, but I knew she wouldn't. _

_What am I suppose to do, I thought quickly and that's when I dragged her into the bathroom. _

_I hopped in the tub with her, and quickly turned on the hot water._

"_Don't die! Please. Santana!" I yelled and tears streamed down on my face. _

_I quickly took my hand and tried to forcefully make her throw up some of them pills. _

_She coughed up a few pills but not enough. A sob type sound escaped her mouth, dulled by the sound of the water hitting our clothes and the bath. _

_She turned her head and saw me, I brushed a few wet tangled pieces out of her faces. She looked scared, and weak and began to cry louder. She was frightened. _

_She leaned back, and I placed soft kisses on her cheek and head. She continued crying, and the hot water continued to pour over us like an endless rain cloud._

* * *

I woke up the next day and felt oddly different, almost lighter but felt something missing. I knew I wasn't dead because I was still in my room laying on my bed reading a stupid book I found in my closet. It was on different types of birds, as I reached the last page written on the back cover were the words _Brittany Pierce. _I looked up and Brittany was standing in front of me, saying on how she liked birds since they can fly away. Which honestly is true, I wish I was bird sometimes. A lot of times maybe.

"Are you going to tell your parents what you did?" The question came straight forward, it had to be discussed since she was the one who basically saved me.

"No, they already think I'm depressed I don't need to push the issue any further." I looked at her and just gave her a plain look.

"I'm just sad, I guess." I answered again quickly. I'm trying to keep my distance from Brittany. But, I think she started to catch on since tears were threatening her eyes. _"_I am too for you. You seem so cold, and angry at me. I don't know what I did, or if you want me to leave you alone. But I'll do what ever you want, because your more important then myself Santana. An-and I love you. See I can say it, I don't have to just write it for you." She was crying and I felt a tear run down my face. I felt the same way, and I don't know how or why but I just did.

"I don't want to hurt you, I would never. I wouldn't let any one hurt you either. You're special to me." She said finally taking a breath, I looked down for a brief moment until looking at her, I didn't say anything. I just motioned for her to come next to me.

She hopped over the front of my bed and laid down behind me. She laced her fingers with mine and put her head on my shoulder giving me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my pulse race a bit.

"I'm tired…" I quickly mention looking at my bedroom wall.

"Me too." She nods her head a bit. Then the room falls peacefully silent. I feel asleep listening to the sounds of our heart beating.

But in the back of my head I though to myself. _This is a terrible idea._

* * *

**Author's Note; Hey guys, it's a bit short sorry about that but I hope you like it. **_  
_

**And I'd also like to apologize to anyone who felt offended or didn't like the terms I used to describe Mercedes and Tina. I didn't mean it in an intentional racist manner. Forgive me. **

**Well, have a good break! Review and give me your feedback. **


	10. Photographs

"Santana, come down dinner's ready!" I heard my parents shouting from the kitchen. I silently debated ignoring them and continuing my homework, or going down and suffer the family dinner they have planned. I choose to have dinner with them, which I immediately regret. I sat at the end of the table, my parents quietly chewed on their food, and I could feel the tension. My dad cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Santana, me and your mother have thought it through, and this house just isn't going well for us. We're going to sell it." I looked at them shocked. I couldn't leave now. Not after meeting Brittany, I couldn't just leave her.

"What why!" I shouted.

"Honey, I don't think we're suitable to live in this house anymore." My mother was looking down at her plate a sad expression on her face.

"This isn't fair! I like it here, why do we have to move?" I looked at my parents. This better be a fucking good explanation.

"Me and your father, things aren't going too well. And we're splitting up." My mother was the one who said it, she must've gone out and done something stupid again.

"Are you fucking serious?" I looked at them both, and they didn't speak just bobbed their heads. I stood up from my chair, and abruptly walked away headed towards my room. As I walked down the hallway towards my room, I heard a noise coming from upstairs, it sounded like someone was rolling a ball, or dragging something across the floor. I let my curiosity get the best of me and headed up to the attic. I opened the hatch to the attic, and climbed up the stairs.

The air was musty, and it was dark. I fiddled my way around until I found the string that was connected to a light bulb, I gently pulled the string and the light filled the room.

"Anyone here?" I asked, and felt something hit my foot. I looked down and saw a red ball, as I bent down to pick it up. Something came out of the shadows, it was tied to a chain, it looked human, but not quite. I yelled and jumped backwards, and was knocked into someone's chest. Turning around I realized it was Brittany, and she engulfed me into a hug. She told the thing to back away. I put my head on her shoulder and tried to calm my breathing, maybe my parent's should sell this house.

"Come on Santana, it's okay." She took my hand and dragged me to my room. I laid on my bed while she fiddled around with my bookshelf.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" She asked out of the blue. _Well, I'm apparently talking to one so why not. _

"Why do you?" I reflected her question.

"Yeah, I mean there's lots of them in the house." She answered calmly._ Yeah like you, I thought. _

"Like that thing upstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah, but here's the thing. You can see the old spirits and you can make them go away." She put the book down and sat close to me on the bed, I just nodded my head.

"All you have to do is tell them, okay?" I looked into her blue eyes.

"Okay, I got it." I said, but honestly. I have no idea.

"Hey, wanna see some cool stuff I found!" Her sudden outburst made me flinch. Nodded my head.

"I kinda explored your room, the other day." She gave me a shy smile and opened my closet door. In the back of the closet, hidden away in the corner was a little door. She forcefully opened it up, and took out two metal boxes, a jar of I don't even know what, and porn magazines.

"Those aren't mine." She gave me a shy smile and laughed.

"Good, what's in the metal boxes?" She shrugged her shoulders. I took the pleasure of opening them, one had a bunch of silverware, while the other had a bunch of pictures. Brittany said she had to get going so I was left alone riffling through the photos on my bed. It was pictures of the house, and then of a baby girl, and then one of a family, a blonde hair woman, and a mohawked man. They all looked decently happy in the family photo. I had gotten a chill and I looked up and in front of my bed was one of the girls I saw in the basement. She had the same mean look on her face she did when she was in the basement. I looked at her for a moment scared. Then thought back to what Brittany had said, I can tell them to leave. I shut my eyes took a breath.

"Leave me alone." I said in a strong voice.

When I slowly opened my eyes again, she was gone. I smiled to myself and felt relived.

* * *

There was a soft knock on my door and then I saw my mom enter.

I still had the pictures of the house in my bed, and of the family which I discovered were the first owners of the house.

"Hey honey, I just wanted to talk to you." I nodded and she came over and sat on my bed.

"I know your not excited about the move but we found a buyer, and we might get everything settled okay. And the thing about me and your father, it was a mutual decision, I don't want you thinking this was your fault, my fault, or your father's okay." She gave me a caring look.

"Yeah mami, I know. But, you and Dad were so in-love and now it's like nothing. How'd you know you loved him, or whatever?" I know the question came a little off topic but I need to figure things out.

"I was and it's kinda crazy when you fall in-love with someone, it's just it happens and when it does, you just end up doing whatever you can to keep the person, but sometimes things change." She gave me a look filled with sympathy.

"I was just curious, I understand. But, look what I found while venturing the house." I took out the photos and showed her them each individually. She stopped at the picture of the family, carefully looking at this.

"Those are the first owners of the house. That's Lucy, Noah, and there kid Beth." My mother nodded her head side to side.

"I saw this lady the other day, she said she was interested in buying a house, how is that possible." She looked at me crazy.

"Mom, I don't know. Are you sure?" Maybe my mom was crazier then I am.

"I'm positive, she even pointed out something about her eyes and the wall color." I just nodded my head.

_I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret but I have to try for as long as I can.  
_

_Her parents are trying to take her away from me too. _

_It isn't fair, I need to make sure they stay. _

* * *

**Author's Note; Hey guys, hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Review and give me suggestions, have a good week! **


	11. Silence

I haven't been to school in about two weeks. My parents still haven't found out and I wouldn't expect them too. Brittany was the one who got me into staying home, she would stay with me and we would listen to music and talk it was nice. It was late in the afternoon when I heard footsteps coming down stairs. I had been sitting cross legged on the cement floor rolling a red ball.

"Santana, come up to the study we need to discuss some things." My father gave me a stern look and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shit, a discussion. What did I do now." My voice had a sarcastic tone which he didn't find amusing. He sat across from me on the couch, and I sat in the black leather chair.

I felt like one of his patients.

"Santana, you haven't been to school, in almost two weeks." His voice was low and he didn't seem very happy.

"What has gotten into you." He continued talking and I tried to think of what I was going to say.

"I don't like it, okay. I get bullied, the classes are stupid, it's a waste off my time." I had no emotion in my voice, at least I wasn't lying I thought to myself.

"What do you mean by this?" He gave me a confused look, that I just scoffed at.

"I'm not one of your patients okay, you don't need to use your damn psychology shit on me. You know exactly what it is." I glared at him, and couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Have you talked to your mom about any of this?" He kept his focus on me.

"Uh, no. If you haven't noticed, she's losing it. She says she's hearing and seeing things, and she's always locked up in her room. I mean you're a therapist for god sakes you should know what's wrong with her!" I looked out the window, and saw the braches of an old tree brush up against the glass making a slight scrapping noise.

"Your mother's depressed, your alone-" He was half way through his sentence when I cut him off.

"I don't care what I am right now, I care about having two psycho parents okay, and I don't even know who to blame for it. I wonder if I have a third option when you to split up. Goodbye." With that I quickly got up from the chair, and stormed out. Slamming the door, cutting off him yelling for my name.

* * *

"Santana, wake up, we gotta go." I groggily opened and saw my mom, motioning me too get out of bed while she frantically packed a few of my clothes.

Wha-what are you doing?" I was confused, it had to be three in the morning, and my mother was acting crazy again.

"Come on, we don't have to suffer here anymore." I gave her a look, and she just pulled me out of bed. We quickly ran out of the house, heading towards the car. As I reached the car, looking at my house for the last time. I saw Brittany. Her eyes were red and she looked hurt, that I was leaving unexpectedly. I saw a faint tear leave her eye, she looked like she was mouthing something, but I couldn't make it out. I mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." In here direction, hopefully she would understand. I then settled myself in the cold leather seat of the car, my mom revving the engine.

"We're getting out of here, we're going to you Uncle's." My mother turned her head to see where she was going, and so did I. But we were meet with a unpleasant surprise.

"Ma'am, I'm hurt and need some help." It was the girl from the break in, she was covered in cuts and blood was showing. My mother and I screamed and ran out of the car, headed back towards the house. I went to my room, and shut my eyes trying to force the images out of my head. I felt arms wrap around me, and whispers in my ear comforting me. I didn't dare move, I knew it was Brittany and I felt safe.

* * *

I was leaning up against my headboard in a tank top, while Brittany was laying on her side covering herself with a blanket. I didn't feel much different, but the act it self was something that I had never felt before. I took my hand and gently brushed my fingers against her jaw. She was really here.

"You're really here." I told her smiling softly.

"I am I always will be. Unless you don't want me too be." She took my hand and interlaced her fingers with mine. I nodded my head.

"But, what about the others. They'll be here too right?" I questioned her.

"San, they won't hurt us. Trust me." I looked into her piercing blue eyes.

"Brittany, what happened to these guys who tried to kill me and my mom, we saw that yesterday. My mom was freaking out." I played with her hand nervously.

"Oh, they're just trying to scare you. It's alright. Her voice was soft and I nodded.

"I wish I could tell that to my mom." I rolled my eyes when I said it and Brittany quickly jolted it up, shaking her head.

"No, no, no. You can't. You can't tell anyone they'll think your crazy, and then they'll take you away from here. From me. They can't do that to me, okay?" She pleaded and I understood. I mean look at my mom, we think she's crazy. I nodded my head and she pulled me closer. She leaned her lips on mine, softly. I felt the tiny jolts in my stomach, I could never get sick of this feeling. We soon pulled away from each other , as I heard my father's voice calling me downstairs.

My fathers hands were crossed over his chest, and he had his determined look on his face. My mother had the wrinkles in her forehead, and bags under her eyes. I felt bad for even worse for doing what I am now.

"What did you see yesterday, San?" My fathers voice strained as he spoke.

"Nothing, I saw nothing. I knew mom was upset, and I told the cops what she wanted to but I lied for her sake." My insides were turning and I felt horrible. I don't want her to end up in a psycho ward or something.

"Thank you, you can go back to bed now. If you need anything I'll be staying here, in the study." I nodded my head towards him, and waited for my mothers response.

"No, you are not staying here I don't need you're protection." Her voice was weak and she looked as if she hadn't gotten sleep in days, which seems about right,

"I'm not just staying here for you, my daughter lives here too. End of discussion." With that, I just looked at them both and went quickly to my room were I drowned out there voices.

* * *

I was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling when I heard a shriek come from my moms bedroom. I paid no attention to it since it was probably her seeing something again. Then I heard my dads footsteps coming down the stairs. I got out of bed and went to see what was going on when I heard a gunshot coming from my moms room.

_Either someone shot one of my parents, or my moms finally lost it_

I came to the room, and found my dad gripping his side and my mom with a face shocked face. I quickly dialed nine-one-one, and cops filled my apartment. There was one cop who was fixated on talking to my mom, I think his name was Matt. My dad was fine thankfully, but I was seriously confused to how my mom even bought a gun.

"Maria, you can not be acting like this, what happens if Santana was the one walking into your room? You have a serious problem, and need help." My dad was talking to my mom and the police officers, who gave him confused stares.

"I'm a licensed psychiatrist okay, I now what a mental problem is when I see one." He gave the officers a look and they each nodded their heads. My mother had a face of disbelief on her and she looked at me as If she was pleading for me to say she wasn't crazy. I said nothing.

Back upstairs in her room, she was shouting again and my dad was pinning her to the floor saying he wasn't going to hurt and that it's okay. Officer Matt, was standing next too him while she panicked.

"Where are they?!" Her voice was frantic and she was looking around the room crazily. My dad and Matt gave her a confused look and she continued talking.

"There was a man here, or girl. I don't know they had on a suit it was black and they looked like they came fr-rom jail, and they had a thing on their head." She stumbled on words and frantically ended her sentence. I knew what she was talking about, it couldn't be Brittany though. She wouldn't try to hurt my mom would she? I shook that imagine out of my head, and walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, whatever's going on here but their ready." I motioned through the door way, to other police officers walked in and slowly guided my mom out the room and downstairs. I saw her sitting in the back of the police car, she had her face in her hands and she looked miserable. But, one thing she did say she was glad about. She wouldn't be living in this house anymore. Now it was only me and my dad standing at the front door, He turned around and faced me.

"Dad, it was all my fault." It came out barely a whisper but he heard exactly what I said.

"Honey, it's not your fault you told the truth and that's all that matters." He gave me a kiss on the head and went outside to the police officers. Once the door was shut, felt arms around my shoulders. _Brittany. _I thought to myself.

"It's okay, I'm here." She rubbed arm and gave me a sympathetic look. I just nodded my head.

We both stood in front of the door in silence, which filled the entire house.

_I'm tired of hurting people. _

_I'm in love. _

_Why don't they understand. _

_But, I have to do something so they won't take her way from me._

_I'll do anything._

* * *

_**Author's note; Hey guys, a little late on the chapter sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Review! **_


	12. Like Romeo and Juliet

"_Brittany." I heard my name being called it was a familiar voice my mothers._

"_Brittany, we need to talk where are you?" Her voice was close and I jumped out of the shadows behind her._

"_Fine, talk." My voice was cold, and she let out a breathe because I had scared her. _

"_Have you been behaving yourself?" She looked at me hopelessly. I kept quiet. _

"_We finally found someone to help you, and you continue with your stupid behavior." She had tears brimming in her eyes. _

"_Does the girl know?" She had placed her hands on my neck, and shook me so I would pay attention._

"_Mom, I-" I stumbled with words, and my face got hot and I was about to cry._

"_Look what you've done!" My mother was furious, she violently waved her hands around, hitting me a in the arm, and face a few times. I sunk down into the floor. "Mommy, don't! Please you can't tell Santana, she-he needs to find out on her own!" I was sobbing and it was hard to make out what I was saying since I was cupping my face with my hands._

"_Oh she'll find out. And, I sure as hell hope you have an idea what you're gonna say to her when she does." My mother walked away from me, shaking her head the hells of her shoes clacking away in the basement. _

_I was left alone, again. What was I going to do._

* * *

There was a knock at my door, and I knew it could only be one person. My father. I had stayed home from school, again. Well, I had been staying home for about a month now.

"Santana, can I come in?" His voice seemed, relaxed which was something I wasn't used too.

"If it's about school, I don't feel good." I did a fake cough, which wasn't very believable but, it doesn't matter because he took the liberty of walking in anyway.

"Santana, I know you've had a bad year, we all have." He began talking and we walked over to my bed where we sat.

"And, I know you're smarter then this, this isn't like you. What's going on?" I looked over at him and felt my eyes begin to sting.

"I can't go back, I-I just can't!" I gave him a pleading look, maybe he'd understand.

"It's okay, shh. We'll find you another school okay?" His voice was hushed and he cared.

"No, there all the same!" I had tears streaming down my cheeks now.

"Okay, okay. But you have to compromise, I don't want to go to juvenile court, you need to go to school. Starting tomorrow." He was being serious.

"Deal?" He questioned.

"Yes, deal." I choked the words out.

He nodded his head, gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the room. I laid back and thought about the hell that was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

I looked at my outfit in the mirror, and rolled my eyes. Since when do I care what I looked like. I grabbed my backpack on the chair, and threw it over my shoulder. The sound of my feet walking down the wooden steps filled the silent house. I was halfway towards the door, when a hand was gripped over my mouth. I struggled to get loose squirming in the persons grip. Finally, I was pushed up against a wall, and found out it was Brittany who had grabbed me.

"Shhh, don't be angry. I love you, and I want you too spend the day with me. We can play Song Pop, I'll let you win." She gave me a shy smile.

"First of all, what the fuck? Don't do that again. And, I can't I promised my dad." I gave her a shrug.

"Oh, come on. Go tomorrow, it won't hurt. Nobody's going to even notice." I looked at her doubtfully, but she then leaned in and kissed me slowly. Clearing my head of what I was thinking. She was right, it wouldn't hurt. She gave me a goofy smile, and I rolled my eyes agreeing.

She told me to head up to the attic, and I did so. I set up the chess board, and sat on the wooden floor, waiting for her arrival. When I heard the hatch open, and saw her come up my face dropped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Her head was dropped, and her expression hard to read.

"He wants to separate us." She didn't look at me and I was lost.

"Your dad, he was on the phone. He wants to send you to a boarding school." She looked at me this time when she spoke, and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Of course, I helped him send away my mom. Now, he wants to get rid of me. I'm so stupid and gullible sometimes.. Duh, of course he's going to send me away too." My voice cracked when I spoke. And, Brittany walked towards me.

"There's nothing stupid, about you. You're special. And , I won't let him send you away." She held me tightly, and I leaned my head against her shoulder. She moved away, and stood up.

"I'll be right back." She walked downstairs, she didn't tell me what she was going to do but I had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

_I put the suit on and took deep breathes. It wasn't any different from the other times I'd done it. I slowly walked down the hallway, and heard the shower running then slowly come to a stop._

_Do not kill him. _

_All, I have to do is scare him a bit. Maybe then he'd let Santana stay. He has to. _

_I opened the bathroom door, and quickly attacked him. Making him fall to the ground. He stumbled up on the sink, and I had my arms around his neck. For a girl, I was much stronger then he was. He took his hands out of my grip, and pulled the burlap sack, over my head revealing my face. He was shocked, and terrified. _

"_Brittany?" He gasped out, and tried to receive some air, he was beginning to pass out. I pushed him on the ground his face sideways. _

"_I'm not killing you because of her, your going to take a nap for now though." I whispered in his ear, and gave him a devilish smile, and before he could say anything else, he closed his eyes passing out._

* * *

"What did you do? Did you hurt him." I looked at her angrily.

"No I didn't! I just convinced him to leave us alone." She looked at me nonchalantly.

"But we're running out of time." She quickly added to the sentence.

"You're talking crazy, what do you mean?" I felt my hand begin to shake.

"I know, how we can be together." She deadpanned.

"Are you thinking of running away?" I questioned her motifs.

"Kinda, I love you Santana. I want you to be happy, and safe. If we take these we can be together, and we can stay here, do whatever you want! Play games, listen to music, anything!" She pulled out a container of pills, shaking the tablets inside.

"You want house to commit suicide!" I looked at her nervously.

"Yes. I even got these, to make sure they worked." She pulled out a container of pills that belong to my dad, no way would he have given them to her.

"Did you hurt him!" I quickly asked her.

"No! I just knocked him out! Okay, just to by us time! We can't chicken out on this. This is fucking serious." She yelled and came close to my face.

"Fi-fine. I understand it's the only way we can be together. I love you, I-I'll do it." My breath was heavy as I breathed out the words. She nodded her head, and leaned in giving me an emotionally kiss.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet. And, it won't hurt. I promise." She gave me a convincing look, and I nodded my head.

"Can we do it in the bath, it's warm and nice. Please." I begged her.

"Yes, whatever you want hurry though." She nodded towards me, and quickly pushed me out of the attic, I headed to run the bath.

My heart was beating out of my chest, and I ran down the hallway as quickly as possible.

"Dad! She's trying to kill me help! Dad!" I screamed for help, I couldn't kill myself. Is she fucking insane. I ran down the steps, I felt the tears in my eyes, blurring my vision. I heard Brittany's footsteps coming down the stairs. I opened the front door, and ran outside.

"Help! Help me!" I yelled to people who were on the other side of the street, but no-one noticed me, and I began to panic. I forcefully opened the cast iron gate, and ran into the street, but I was lead back into my kitchen. I looked around, and began crying. What the fuck is going on with me. Brittany appeared from behind the counter cautiously.

"Calm down, you need to stop." Her voice was forcefully.

"What did you do to me!" I yelled at her.

"Nothing, let's go do what we said we would, stop being scared it's okay." I shook my head at her, and ran away from the kitchen.

"Santana! Stop running!" She yelled at me, but it didn't stop me.

I ran out the back door, and ended up in the corridor of the house. I looked around scared and confused, and continued running. Every time I tried running I ended up back in the same spot, in front of the stairs in the house. The last time I ran out of the house, and ended up back in the corridor, Brittany was standing there waiting for me. I looked at her and cried.

"Please Brittany, I don't want to die.." I cried out to her, I couldn't breath my heart was beating so loud.

"It's too late for that." That was the only answer I received. It was emotionless.

What is happening to me.

* * *

Author's Note; Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter!

Review!


	13. Flies

_"It's too late for that." _

* * *

I was taken back by the words she said and tried to get them out of my memory which was hard. I looked up at her from where I was sitting on staircase, she motioned for me to sit up but I refused.

"What did you do to me?" I sounded as if I was begging, I needed to know what's happening. She stumbled with finding words, but she eventually did.

"I didn't do anything, I actually tried to help.." She looked at me and pulled me up, making me look her in the eyes.

"I need to show you something, and I-I don't want you too be mad, and you can do whatever you want once I show you okay?" She looked at me and once I nodded, she guided me down the basement steps.

The basement had an unusual eerie feel, and was darker then usual. We walked all the way towards the back room which was dark and musty. Brittany pulled a old string connected to a light bulb, which then let light illuminate the room. Revealed was a wooden door on the wall, when opened it looked like a crawl space which was dark and dusty. My stomach tightened and I felt sick.

"I don't feel well Brittany." I looked over at her and she ignored my comment and took out a wooden chair which she climbed upon and turned a flashlight, brightening the crawl space.

"Come on." She let out her hand and I climbed on up.

The first few feet we moved was decent but the deeper we got in the crawl space the more my heart began to race, and I felt scared. This is what fear feels like. I thought to myself. I crawled forward and looked to my left, and let out a loud scream. Brittany rapidly turned around and shone then light on the direction my scream was. It was a dead rat, in it's trap. I ran my fingers through my black hair, and let a few tears fall from my eyes.

"Fucking gross." I muttered under my breath and we continued moving forward.

We reached a ledge where Brittany told me to stop and she then hopped off, then grabbing my hand, flashlight pointed at to where I was going. I jumped down and then faced her.

"It's okay, remember that. Now close your eyes until I saw open them okay?" She looked at me with a serious face, I gave her a confused expression and then agreed quietly. She took a hold of my hand guiding me towards whatever it was, I heard her sniffle a few times. Was she crying?

We walked four steps then stopped. The grip around my hand tightened and then her she told me too open my eyes. I hesitated for a moment, and took a deep breathe and slowly opened my eyes. I looked down and quickly began sobbing, running my hands through my hair covering my face.

On the ground, I saw myself. Covered in flies, pale, disgusting looking. I was dead. I'm a ghost, just like Brittany in the house. I shook my head, no. I can't be. I tried to remember how I could have possible died, and then it came too me.

* * *

_I couldn't do this. Not now. Not ever. My knees buckled and I feel to the floor and kneeled over my bed. Tears escaped my eyes unwillingly. My mind raced what to do, without thinking I grabbed the bottle of aspirin and took three with a big gulp of water. When I didn't feel as if it the aspirins were working I took another three, then another three. Until I had taken the entire bottle. I felt completely weak and tired so I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. The empty pill bottled open besides me, my face red and stained with tears. The last thing I remember was someone calling my name, I think._

* * *

"No, no. I-I died the day I took all those pills." I had caught up to my breath and then looked at her questioning her. She sadly nodded her head.

"Yes, and I tried- I tried to save you. You threw up a bit, but it-it wasn't enough." Her voice was sad, and she looked devastated. She had tears running down her face by the end. I began crying again, but she continued talking.

"You died in the bathtub with me, and the only thing that I can say was you died loved. And, I-I am so sorry it happened." She shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, and I don't know about your parents. I mean, if you wanted to die with me I thought you would have been much happier." She had tears running down her face, and I backed away from her until my back pressed up onto a wall.

"I don't even feel different…" I leaned in close to Brittany and cried on her shoulder. I don't know what was going to happen next, and I was lost. But, I have Brittany now no matter what and that should count for something.

* * *

**Author's Note; Hey guys. This is a really short chapter, and this story will be ending soon. That's the reason why, maybe one or two more chapters. Also, I know this fic, isn't the best for Brittana shippers right now but, I hope you guys still like it.  
**

**Review!**


	14. Talismans

I walked around my room, while Brittany was on my bed looking up some new songs to listen too. I didn't know what I was going too do, or what I was going to do now that I was dead.

"Brittany, what am I going to do? What am I going to say, my parents are going to freak out, seriously." I looked over at her, and she took her gaze off the computer. She looked over at me and kept silent.

"Britt, no one here is happy. It's like we're stuck the same, while everything around us is changing. I can't hide this from my parents." I down at and played with my hands in my lap.

"It's okay though, everyone else here isn't happy. They're alone, we have each other." She took her hand and placed it in mine, and smiled at me. I looked back at her, and returned the smile even though deep down, I knew I still was happy.

* * *

Brittany and I walked down the hallway, when we heard talking come from a nearby room. It couldn't be my parents there car wasn't here yet. I slowly walked up to the door, which had a crack open and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Blaine, we can't just let them too continue living here. This is OUR house." The voice was suddenly familiar. It was the two fluffers who were here during Halloween. _Their ghosts too? _I thought to myself.

"I know that Kurt, but what are we going to do. Kill them?" My eyes widened, and I felt Brittany grip my shoulders.

"Obviously, and it'll be easy. The girls already dead. I wonder if she knows already." He let out a slight sigh when he finished talking. No way am I letting him hurt my parents. I opened the door, suddenly and both their heads whipped around quickly.

"Oh look who it is! We were just talking about you." He gave me a toothless smile, and the other man nodded his head nervously.

"Very funny, and not to spoil your plan of killing my parents, there leaving once they get here, sorry about that." I gave them a smirk, and they just smiled back as if it was funny.

"Oh, sweetie have you not learned. You're dead, they're not going to leave without you! We are only doing the easy work of killing them so they can enjoy there time here with you." Kurt stepped over, as if trying to intimidate me.

"It could get ugly though." He was inches away from my face this time.

"Watch it Nancy boy." I looked him straight in the eyes, then stepped back and glanced at Brittany she furrowed her brows at them.

"And, as for you blondie. You can't do anything, else.. Your going to murder us?" He gave us a devilish smile then walked over too Blaine, who was also smiling. I shook my head, and walked out. I know what I have to do.

* * *

"I'm here, and I brought what you wanted. Well, more like who." Sue walked into the kitchen, close behind her was Holly. I thought she could help with being a median and all, it was worth a try.

"But, I'm wondering why exactly you needed her?" She gave me an annoyed tone, and sat down in the chair beside me.

"Because, I have a problem with some ghosts. The two fairies from Halloween." I rolled my eyes when I thought of them both.

"You want to get rid of them don't you." Holly, walked up behind me and I nodded my head.

"Well, firstly this house it's filled of mixed emotions." She put her hand up in the air slowly.

"Pain. Tragedy. Fear. Sorrow. Guilt." She paused in between every word. I silently agreed to myself, that's definitely what I feel in this house.

"Well, get you get rid of the two pesky ones upstairs?" Sue's voice broke through my thought, and I looked up at Holly.

"We can, it'll be hard, since this house is very crowded, but it's possible." I looked sadly up at her. Then a voice in my head spoke.

_I'm so sorry, you were so young. _But, the voice inside my head wasn't mine. It was Holly's.

_Don't tell, they can't know. Please. _I don't know how I answered back to her, but she heard it cause' she nodded softly.

"The negative energy here is feeding off the trauma and suffering here in the house, drawing them too stay here. The evil in this house is using the spirits that are in limbo between our world and the next as their own little puppets." Holly was cut of her miniature rant, by Sue.

"That's nice to know, but we just need to get rid of two of them." I nodded towards Sue.

"It might not work but- She needs to leave, now." She cut her sentence in the middle, and looked behind her. It was Brittany.

"But that's my girl." Sue's voice was kind, and I was confused.

"I just want to help!" Brittany's voice called from the doorway.

"You've helped enough." Holly's voice was soft, but loud enough for Brittany to hear. She hung her head down, and walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" I looked over at Holly, who had her hand over her heart.

"Don't worry about it, it's just when a Medium meets a spirit directly it has a powerful affect that's it." She shook her head in my direction as she spoke, and I raised an eyebrow at her but didn't object.

"You need to get two talismans, one from each of the men maybe a ring, or something along those lines and throw them in a flame, and repeat the word _crowatowin. _This ritual was used long ago, and should work today. But there is no promises." Holly straightened out her hair, and walked out of the kitchen along with Sue.

I know what I have to do now.

I meet up with Brittany in my room, she was pacing back chewing on one of her fingernails nervously. She stopped when she saw me walk into the room.

"What do we need to do?" She quickly asked the question.

"We need two things that are important too them, like a ring or something. It's like a talisman, then we do this ritual and they should be gone." Hearing me say it aloud made me believe it would work.

"Sounds like bullshit, but if it works fine." Brittany answered and continued to pace around the room.

"Whatever, the shorter guy he has a ring, I don't know which hand but we need that ring."Brittany stopped and looked at me her eyes were wide, and she was beginning to scare me.

"I don't trust that lady! She was saying all those things about me, why? Did I do something bad?" She looked at me desperately. I knew what she did, but she didn't. I didn't want to pry on the topic. So, I stood there silently.

"Fine, let's go get that stupid ring." She looked over at me, her blue eyes darker then usually and I nodded my head. Silently thinking to myself.

_**I had a feeling that this wasn't going to work, and that all of this wasn't a good idea either.**_

* * *

**Author's Note; Hey guys! I'm trying to work out the last chapters, so I hope you like this one!  
**

**Also, I think I have an idea for a new fic, but it's still a work in progress! :) **

**Review!**


	15. Maybe

I walked back into my room with a expenisve looking watch in hand. I saw Brittany, on the ground throwing up a silver wedding band. She looked over at me and smiled. I shut the door to my room, and showed her the watch, while she showed me the ring.

"Seems like we got what we needed." Brittany's voice was much more cheerier then before which was a good thing. But then I heard my father coming up the steps shouting for me. _Shit. _

"Santana, come on! Your moms in the car,she's not doing well, we need to catch our fight." He pounded on the door, and I finally opened it.

"Fine! Go, you and mom go far away from here!" I shouted the words at my father. He gave me a confused looked.

"Santana, let's go now." His voice was stern and he gripped my arm pulling me out of the door way.

"No, I can take care of myself. I'm fine." I yelled back at him, moving backward into my room. He gave me a concerned look, as I kept talking.

"If you want, come get me later okay? Tell mom I love her and I hope she's okay, and and be safe, I don't know." I rambled off, I didn't even know half the things I had said. But, from the looks on my dads face it wasn't good. He grabbed my arm, and pushed me back until I sat on my bed, where he looked in my eyes.

"Or you drugged, or somthing? What's the matter with you?" I looked at him struggling to find a problem, which he won't find.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, okay. I just I tried leaving the house and I can't I-" My sentence was cut off by my fathers stern tone.

"Santana, stop this nonsense immediately. Tell me what's going on!" I felt my heart rate tense up, this is the best time to say it, before I thought other wise the words were already out of my mouth.

"I'm dead! Don't you understand. I died, in the house and now I can't fucking leave!" He was taken back by my words, and I didn't know what he was going to say back but I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

"You need to go, and protect mom and keep her safe especially when she's like this." I looked at him pleading with my eyes.

"I will, but you're coming with me." Before I had time to object my dad had a grip around my arm pulling me out of my room. We were half way down the hallway when I stopped.

"I didn't mean too kill myself. It was all those pills." I had a few tears streaming down on my face, and my father just gave me a confused look, but his attention was faced on the door now, because Sue walked in gripping my mother who was crying out in pain.

* * *

While everyone was watching my mother. making sure she was okay. I sneaked my way to the basement to see if I could get rid of those two stupid ghosts, before they try and use this as an opportunity to kill them easier.

I reached the basement furnace in the basement and took the ring and watch and slowly threw them in the flame. I felt someone behind me, it was Kurt.

"What are you doing with my watch?" He gave me a confused look but I stood my ground and said the words that Holly had told me to.

"Crowatowin. Crowatowin. Crowatowin!" I shouted the words at him but nothing seemed to happen, until I saw Kurt fall to his knees gasping to breathe. I had the slightest hope that it worked, but I saw him laughing and he soon got up, and my hope soon shriveled.

"I think I deserve my oscar now, but I hope you know these stupid rituals are all bullshit. So you can feel like your in control, but your not." I shook my head, what am I going to do now.

"Your lucky you know that, you have someone who you _love _and _loves_ you back but your still not happy. I'm here stuck with a cheater, what I sham." He stood in front of the flames coming from the furnace.

"Too bad she's killer." I looked at him disbelieving.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stuttered at the beginning of the sentence.

"Oh honey, she killed me and my boyfriend, and I don't think you should worry about me killing your parents." He gave me a sly smile, and I shivered on the inside. She wouldn't kill my mom would she.

"She wouldn't do that. " I said, trying to sound strong.

"Maybe she wouldn't, but it didn't stop her. I think you should check on your mother, she's been awfully quiet." He gave me a simple smile, and walked into the darkness. My face dropped at the end of the sentence and I quickly raced up the stairs, quicker then my feet could handle.

* * *

I saw my mother on the couch eyes closed lights dimmed, and Sue and my father huddled around my dad had his head in his hands, Sue had her arms crossed with an unreadable look on her face.

"What happened?" I looked over to Sue but she kept quiet. My dad picked his head up from his hands.

"She's gone. She's dead.." His voice was raspy, and he sounded like he was crying. I felt tears go down my face, now she was going to be stuck in this stupid, at least she was with me, but still.

"I don't even understand how! She was just coughing a lot, and then she started to cough blood up, and-nd she was moaning in pain sayin-ng it hurt and she couldn't breathe, I went to the kitchen really fast to get a cup of water, which was already on the counter but-when I came back she, wasn't breathing..." He struggled with his words,and stuttered a lot.

"The doctor, said she had minor emphysema and she should be fine and not to worry. But, I guess, they were wrong I tried to call 911 but I had no service, and I can't..." He trailed off, and I just stood their in shock. Did Brittany come and do something? I questioned myself, and looked over at Sue who had a disappointed look on her face and was basically telling me with her eyes she was sorry, she did. I can't believe it.

"It's okay dad, I'm here. We'll have each other, we'll be okay. But, you need to stay strong okay. I'm gonna go to my room." My dad gave me a weary nod, and I slowly walked up stairs, ready to face Brittany.

* * *

"My mom's dead." Brittany was laying on my bed, and then she looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry Santana. " She sounded like she cared.

"Oh, you are? Well, now my dads down there all alone, sad." I walked backwards, when she positioned herself up from the bed.

"That's sad, he was really nice to me." She gave me a soft frown.

"Yeah, I know he's nice to all his _patients._" The word felt word when it left my house.

"I need to know why you were one of his patients in the first place Brittany. Don't tell me it was because Sue told you to go because you needed help." I gave a serious look, which he didn't seem to like very much.

"It was, I needed help. I really did." She tried to play it off, as if she didn't know she wasn't dead.

"Brittany, you knew you were dead. Do you know why you were dead?" I questioned her, and I could see her tense up at the question.

"Yes, and the cops shot me. In this room." I felt her voice begin to break.

"Why'd they shoot you?" I saw her face, and she had tears in her eyes. But she didn't answer, but I guess I'll have to answer for her.

"You murdered people Brittany! You killed those kids that visited us on Halloween!" I felt the tears form in my eyes, because of the look on Brittany's face. She was crying, and she tried to talk through her sobs.

"Why did I do that. I wouldn't do that!" She had tears in her eyes, and her entire face was red.

"I don't know, why'd you kill the guys before us?" I wipped the tears out of my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Finally, why'd you kill my mother huh? Why did you basically choke her, while my dad was in the kitchen. She didn't do anything too you! Now she's stuck in this house too!" My voice was loud and I startled her and it obviously made her crack, because she was crying a lot now.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. I thought I was helping now she can be here with you! With us. You helped learn about feelings, and trust and I just wanted to help you, I didn't know I was actually hurting you." Her voice was strong, and she sounded like she cared, her voice softened towards the end of the sentence.

"I know Brittany, and I love you. But, I don't think I can forgive you for what you did. My mom could have been fine with my dad but she can't now cause of you. You killed my mother, how could you do that to me. " I had a few tears, slowly falling down my face.

"All the pain, the sadness, the fear. You killed my mom! I can't do this anymore Brittany. I need you too.. go away." I cried, as I said the words. I loved her, but I couldn't just let her do this to me.

"No, please Santana!" She tried telling me to stop and I could hear the pain, in her voice. I just tried to block her out, and I shut my eyes tightly.

"Brittany, go away!" I shouted at her. When I felt safe enough I opened my eyes. I looked around the room, and I was alone. I stood alone in the center of my room, and cried. I was sad, and scared. I was so scared, unlike when I first came her so fearless and brave. Now, I'm vunerable and weak, and alone. But, that's when I felt arms pull me into their shoulder. It was my mom. I cried into her shoulder, and whispered into her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you too die. I didn't want you too die, I love you." My voice was cowardly, and my mother just stroked my hair.

"It's okay, honey. It was very brave what you did, I'm not going anywhere now, okay. I'm here to stay, we're here too stay." Her voice didn't sound as said, maybe she was relieved a little, maybe she was happy. But, I wasn't and I don't think I will be. I need Brittany, but I just pushed her away. Maybe she doesn't know better, maybe I should forgive her.

Just maybe...

_I was so stupid. _

_I didn't mean too. _

_I-I just didn' t want her too be sad._

_I thought I wasn't enough. _

_Maybe she'll forgive me. _

_Just maybe..._

* * *

Author's note; Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to put this up, sorry if it doesn't make much sense with Santana's mother's death, but I tried.

There will be another chapter, maybe I'll post another later this evening. And, I'm still working on my new story, which hopefully will be much cheerier the this story!

See ya!


	16. Eternity

Me and my mother stayed hidden from my father for about week, we watched struggle and breakdown and cry. Some nights, even mom would do the same. We wanted to show him that we were still here and watching him but we knew it would be even worse he'd want to stay and probably do something he'd regret afterward.

One day we saw my dad sitting in his office smoking, he was running his hands through his black hair, which was now splashed with white and gray. He picked up his suitcase and it looked like it was about to leave but he was stopped by the jackasses that tried to drown me in the bathtub, but with the help of Brittany saved me.

I watched intensely as one of the guys took a rope and wrapped it around me dad's neck. _Shit. _I wanted to run over and help him, and I felt guilty that I didn't but it was already too late, he had the rope already tried and was thrown of the staircase, the rope dangling from the chandelier. He jerked and tried to release the tightness of the knot but failed. He finally stopped moving and I just watched as he stood there dead. At least I have my whole family now.

* * *

I walked around my bedroom. Well what used to my bedroom, a new family had just moved in apparently the death of our family was Broadway gold._ A family that moves into a home and then dies because of crazy ass ghosts that live here, sounds amazing. _

I looked over the movies that were in a pile on the desk, _Rent, Moulin Rouge,Wicked, West Side Story, _and a bunch of other musicals, and sappy movies.

"Who let you into my room?" A high pitched voice came from behind me, and I turned around a saw a short girl wearing an ugly sweater.

"Are all the movies you own involve music?" She gave me an unamused look, and walked towards me.

"Tell me who you are right now, or I'm calling my dads." She gave me what was suppose to be an intimidating face, but she was no where near scary.

"I'm Santana. I died, and I'm a ghost now." I gave her a straight face, and she just looked at me so I stuck out my hand and she shaked it and seemed confused.

"Well, I'm Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you." She gave me a big smile, and I faked one back.

I pulled out the chair from the desk and threw the clothes that were on it to the ground in a pile.

"Hey! That's not nice." She quickly picked up the things and neatly put them on the desk.

"Well, I'm not a nice person. Get used too it." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'd appreaciate if you'd leave my room now." She pointed to the door, and when I looked over I saw Brittany standing in the hallway. She looked upset, and I felt bad. I hadn't talked to her in over a week, and it was killing me and obviously her too.

"Fine, but I think this house is haunted." I gave her a playful wink and walked swiftly through the door, and by the time I was in the hallway Brittany was gone.

Later that night, I heard screaming coming from Rachel's room. All the people, ghosts whatever you want to call them wanted to scare the living shit out of the new residents. Poor people had only been her for a day, but atleast they'd get out while they could. I was guessing Brittany was in her room since she kind of hates her since I was talking to her.

I open the door and Brittany's hands around Rachel's neck trying to strangle her. I saw Rachel squirm even though Brittany hadn't even choked her much, she was trying to hold herself back.

"Brittany, stop leave her alone." I made sure I was loud enough, and she turned around and looked.

"I can't. I'm sorry, that your here alone. I'm doing this so your not alone, it's for you." I heard her choke back a sob, she was wrong though.

"No, it's okay. I have my family their here. And, you. I have you. I'm sorry that I yelled at you before, and I didn't understand why you did what you did, but it doesn't matter because, I love you and because of that nothing else matters." She looked at me and let her grip on Rachel loosen. She came towards me and pressed our foreheads together and then pushed our lips against each other. I knew that if I wanted to be happy in this house, I had to be with Brittany, and I know there's no other way we'd want it. I pulled away from the kiss and looked into her blue eyes, and she smiled childishly. I laced out fingers together and walked out of the room, and from there we roamed the rooms, and hallways in the place where we'll spend eternity together.

* * *

Author's Note; Hey guys. Sorry if the ending isn't that great, I was running short on ideas. I hope you liked this story. My new story's still under the works but I think it'll be pretty decent. See ya!


End file.
